


50 Shades of Thorki

by Thorki_ed



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [34]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, SUPER LONG WIP., Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally 50 times they have sex in a different position, use of different kinks as well. Each chapter’s different and - surprise! there’s still some plot in there! Eheheheh.</p><p>Titles are of course sex positions. ;)<br/>Links are sometimes involved, in case you've never heard of them because I am just so freakin' helpful.</p><p>Original Prompt: Write a "50 Shades of Thorki"; don't care how or what as long as there's lots and lots of smut. Bonus points if you get them to do it in all positions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simple Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikoleta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoleta/gifts).



“What happens when you become king?” Loki murmured into Thor’s bare chest as the blonde held him close in the warmth of his thick arms.

“Then you become my queen,” Thor joked. Loki huffed to show how unimpressed he was with the answer.

“I don’t know, Loki,” Thor finally admitted, stroking a hand through the smooth inky locks lazily. “I haven’t thought about it, I just sort of hoped everything would remain the same.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Loki asked, terrified of the answer. 

“Then we will find another way,” Thor answered confidently, though it was evident that he clearly didn’t have a clue what to do if they ever crossed that bridge. It unsettled Loki, how unprepared and brash Thor was, always forgetting that there are consequences that require prior planning to avoid or resolve.

“Why must you worry about it now, brother? Can we not just enjoy what we have until the time comes?” he tilted Loki’s chin up for a kiss. “I promise I’ll do whatever it takes to be with you, always.”

“I do not take very kindly to being forgotten is all,” Loki mumbled. The problem was that Thor always promised and Thor didn’t always carry through, Loki knew this from the hundreds of years they had spent growing up as children. He forgave Thor for all of his past promises for petty things, souvenirs from journeys or treats from the kitchen, but this was a promise that would cost them both dearly should Thor be unable to come through.

His thoughts were lost as Thor rolled on top to blanket Loki in an overwhelming bout of warmth, hands tracing the sharp features of Loki’s face and prominent collar bones. He smiled down at him warmly, the azure of his eyes so mesmerizing that Loki let his anxiety and fears go for the moment. He pulled Thor down for a kiss, bringing up his legs to wrap around Thor’s waist, pleased to feel that Thor was already achingly hard for him. To his surprise, Thor pulled back, causing Loki to unlock his legs from behind Thor’s back and stare up at his love.

With a soft smile, Thor swung his legs over Loki’s hips, slowly working his way up to rest in Loki’s lap. 

“Thor?” he asked. He was rarely given this treatment, and generally had no complaints of being taken by Thor when they coupled. In fact, the last time Thor eagerly rode him was ages ago -- for his birthday. He opened his mouth to speak again but Thor captured him a forceful kiss that tasted of desperation and Loki just closed his eyes to savour the moment. With a flick of his wrist behind Thor’s back he coated himself generously with oil, slicking his fingers as well. Thor wasn’t as experienced, and Loki had quite the bragging rights when it came to being well-endowed. He was gentle with Thor, holding his brother while working him open gradually. Thor quivered with anticipation at Loki’s every action. 

“Now,” Thor pleaded softly. “Please, I want to feel you, brother.”

The words drove him into frenzy and he gave in quickly, one hand grabbing his painfully hard cock, the other guiding Thor’s body above him. As soon as the tip had penetrated the incredibly tight ring of muscle, Thor’s legs trembled so much that he had to sit back on his heels, gasping to regain his breath. Loki looked up at the beautiful sight above him, a chiseled bronze statue it seemed if not for the heaving chest. He stroked Thor’s thighs affectionately, and Thor started to circle his hips, stirring Loki’s cock even more. 

“I will never forget about you, brother,” Thor whispered, coming to rest his elbows on either side of Loki’s head. They kissed throughout the entirety of their lovemaking with Thor’s rhythmic rising and descending, Loki rising off the mattress to match Thor’s pace. Loki could tell from the pinched look on Thor’s face that he was trying to hold back his orgasm, yet little did he know that Loki was also dying for release. He took Thor in his hand, knowing that no matter how hard Thor tried he could never resist Loki’s expert touch. 

“L-Loki,” Thor stuttered as his hips followed his tongue’s lead, jerking out of regularity. He splashed a thick stream of semen across Loki’s stomach, the last of it leaking over Loki’s fingers that slowed down to pump out every last drop while Thor unsteadily lurched a few more times, keeping his muscles tight for Loki to find his release as well. 

With a sharp inhale, Loki experienced a full body shiver as he spilled his seed inside Thor, groaning when the last wave of his orgasm finally died out. Thor rested their foreheads together and Loki finally let himself believe that everything would be alright.


	2. The Wanton Wheelbarrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/positions/wanton-wheelbarrow-sex-position
> 
> This is what that looks like.

“Harder - _ooh_ \- harder, yes - _nnng_ \- oh gods,” Loki begged, his face in the mattress between his forearms. 

Thor gripped his ankle harder and pulled it back, stretching Loki’s legs though not to the point of discomfort. The new angle elicited a deep moan from Loki which only grew louder when Thor gripped the loose strands of Loki’s hair.

“Hmmm, I like how flexible you are, brother,” he had to say rather loudly to be heard over the slapping of their flesh. 

With a yank of his hair, Loki cried out with his unexpected orgasm, causing the fluid to splash all over his other leg and floor. The one leg holding him up trembled, threatening to collapse and he was grateful when Thor’s strong hands had come to hold him upright, thrusting into him until his own orgasm came, rendering Loki a boneless heap being pounded over and over again. When Thor finally came with a roar, they fell face-first into the bed in front, Loki’s body still convulsing from having his orgasm torn from him. He twisted the fabric in his hands and stared at Thor adoringly watching his eyelids struggle to flutter open, his mouth agape from his loss of breath. He was just about to trail his fingers down Thor’s chest, one of his brother’s favourite post-sex things, when Thor’s eyes flew open and he all but leaped out of bed.

“What is it, Thor?” Loki asked rather irritated. 

“The Warriors Three and Lady Sif are getting their recognition today! I almost forgot.”

 _Their recognition,_ Loki thought bitterly. So they would be presented in front of all of Asgard and have their achievements rattled off, yet Loki had absolutely no interest. “Ah, just in time for your coronation then?”

“Yes! They are to take place among you and Mother at the throne’s steps!”

Loki really hated that his brother was so excited for this – wasn’t _he_ enough? He would be by Mother’s side, smiling and encouraging Thor on, but it wasn’t enough for Thor, and that stung.

“I’m happy for you then, Thor.”

Thor made a face but threw an arm around Loki’s shoulder. “Have I said something wrong? And do spare the lies today, I only hope I haven’t angered my little brother… My love.” 

“Why would you think that?” Loki asked, feigning innocence. 

Thor shrugged. “Just checking.” His face returned to the wide beam when he threw his shirt over his head. “I should go! They must want to spar for a while to combat the nerves before being presented. Won’t you join us?”

“No, thank you,” Loki said curtly before watching Thor bound away happily. _So terrible at reading people’s thoughts and emotions. So eager to fight. So blatant in ignoring the wishes of others. Oh, brother, how could you ever hope to become a proper king?_


	3. Standing Rear Entry

“Now give us a kiss.” Loki’s eyes twinkled with mischief at the inside joke, and Thor clapped his hand to the back of Loki’s golden helmet, feeling the heat from his brother’s neck just underneath.

“Stop it,” he warned jokingly.

“Make me.”

In all honesty, he loved it when Loki slyly challenged him so, like a petulant child who defied the rules purely for the sake of defying rules. So of course, he encouraged it. “Oh, I will.”

They both knew it was coming, the hot, frantic kiss with their lips colliding in a manner of desperation. Their adrenaline rushed as they knew the sheer mass of people waiting on the other side of the curtain could possibly hear them, their low groans of pleasure echoing through the emptiness of the room. 

Effectively shutting Loki up wasn’t enough, though. “Now look what you’ve started,” he growled at Loki, grasping the other’s slender wrist and bringing the hand down to the front of his pants. Loki grinned, knowing exactly what he started, which caused Thor to nearly tackle him into a nearby wall. “You know I can’t go out there like this.” 

“Then how’s about I fix it for you?” Loki’s chuckle was light and cut off when Thor turned him around abruptly and nudged the back of his neck down. Loki braced the wall with his hands and looked over his shoulder with an all-knowing smile. They knew better than to keep the Allfather waiting, but their want – their _need_ \- was too great. Loki wriggled out of his loosened breeches as Thor was making quick work of his own trousers. Loki bent forward a little more, giving Thor an enticing view to help speed up his actions. He then suckled on his fingers, not bothering to stop the obscene wet, popping noises and worked himself open for Thor. He could hear Thor swallow thickly as his hand was batted away, and he smiled to himself. He could always count on Thor’s impatience.

“Be quiet,” Thor commanded gently as he pushed himself into the tight, welcoming heat of Loki’s body. 

 

“ _Aah_ , Thor,” he whimpered, just like how he knew Thor loved. It was enough to make those sturdy, muscular thighs tremble. He felt Thor’s hands trace up the side of his neck and dance over the metal of his helmet. 

Thor yanked on the wicked curves, drawing Loki’s head back and baring the beautiful long column of pale flesh, where Thor could see his veins pulsing. The new position caused a little yelp from Loki, who was convulsing from the sudden sensation of having Thor hit the sweet spot over and over again, hard and rough. “Just - like - that, brother – squeeze – yes.”

Loki obliged, working the muscles of his body to draw out Thor’s orgasm in the next few seconds. He knew exactly how to work Thor, and was rewarded with a low grunt in his ear and wet warmth filling him inside, leaking down the back of his thighs.


	4. Time Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Loki is a little shit. bit of angst too.
> 
> Again, ignore the fact it depicts a woman.
> 
> http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/positions/time-bomb-sex-position
> 
> That's what this looks like.

His coronation had been ruined, yes. He had technically disobeyed his father’s – the _Allfather’s_ \- direct orders, yes. And he’d been scolded and punished, yes.

But that was all okay, because Loki had come back to find him. Midgard was terribly boring, and the mortals here didn’t understand him – who he was, where he was from, or how desperate he was to get back. How desperate he was to be with Loki again.

As the man named Phil Coulson stepped out of the room to make a call, he hung his head in defeat. There was nothing for him here, Mjolnir had not responded to his touch and remained stuck in the dirt beyond his reach. It seemed like all hope was lost until he sniffed back a tear and inhaled something familiar - _Loki_.

“I thought he’d never leave,” Loki says in a haughty manner. There he was, in Midgardian clothing though Thor could not understand why, he was sure Loki was cloaking his appearance anyway.

“Loki? What are you doing here?” The surprise was definitely a pleasant one, and he didn’t bother to hide his smile. 

“I had to see you.”

The words set fire to Thor’s skin, and he marvelled at how such simple words could cause such a strong reaction. Loki closed the distance between them, towering over Thor who was hunched in the chair.

“Loki…” Thor said, still broken and lost without his Mjolnir, without his powers.

“Hush, brother. I know,” was Loki’s response as he stroked Thor’s cheek lovingly. He placed a gentle kiss on Thor’s lips, which were trembling from just being near Loki again. There wasn't a chance for Thor to complain when Loki broke the kiss to step backward because the moment he did, he shrugged off his long black coat, and his deft fingers worked on untying his belt and flicking open the button of his pants. Thor didn’t protest one bit when Loki gradually crawled into Thor’s lap, placing his feet on the supports of the chair and causing their erections to rub against each other through the fabric of Thor’s jeans.

Loki’s body fit so perfectly, his tongue so practiced in Thor’s mouth. He unzipped Thor’s pants, and slid his hand in expertly, teasing the hard member he had unwrapped like a gift. Thor’s groans slipped out before he could stop them, and judging by Loki’s wicked smile, they could probably still be heard.

“Loki,” he growled warningly under his breath. Thor didn’t have a chance to scold his brother as Loki spread his legs wider for Thor to enjoy the view of his fingers working him open, glistening with oil that Loki no doubt conjured. He cupped Loki’s bottom and kneaded appreciatively, opening him wider and guiding him over his erect cock, throbbing with need. He easily situated Loki where he wanted him, and brought the younger god down upon himself as Loki held and squeezed Thor’s member as a teaser of what was to come. No sooner had Thor set Loki down in his lap, completely impaled, did Loki start to ride him in earnest, driving Thor into chair and therefore the chair into the ground. Neither god paid attention so fixated on the pleasure that rolled through them both after being separated for so long. 

He looked up at Loki’s face so beautifully twisted in bliss and held him close, never wanting his brother to leave him. As soon as he felt Loki clench around him rhythmically and lose his steady pace, he knew that they were both ready to spill over the edge together. Rocking gently through their orgasms together was tremendously hard to do silently and Thor came close to crying out before Loki swallowed his groans and bit down hard on his bottom lip. He trembled instead, his nerves ablaze from all the sensations at once. 

When Loki tidied them up and redressed, he casually let slip, “The burden of the throne has fallen to me now.”

With a renewed hope, Thor looked up at Loki with bright eyes. “Can I come home? And what has happened to Father? Has he entered the Odinsleep?”

“The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile. And no,” Loki paused for a while. “Father is dead.”

“What?” Thor asked emptily, hoping he hadn’t heard right.

“Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear.”

“But… But I must return to see him one last time, couldn't we find a way to –”

“Mother has forbidden your return.” Thor lowered his head, the words cutting deep into his heart. Did Frigga blame him for what happened to Odin? “This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry.” The wounds only grew deeper as Loki spoke, Thor’s heart breaking with all that Loki’s words implied. Could he truly live never seeing his family again?

“No, I'm sorry. Loki... Thank you for coming here,” he choked back a sob.

“Nothing could have stopped me. Farewell, brother,” Loki says at last.

“Good-bye,” Thor whispers, not able to look at Loki.

“Good-bye? I just got back.” Thor snapped his head up at the change of voice and found standing in place of Loki was the agent from before, and he bowed his head again wishing for a quiet, peaceful death.


	5. The Dirty Dangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what that looks like:
> 
> http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/positions/the-dirty-dangle-sex-position

When Dr. Selvig had come to rescue him from the damned room he had been sitting in for hours now, he was more than relieved. He thanked the man, who told him Jane had been the one to insist on his coming here and risk giving the government false identification. She slumbered soundlessly beside him.

Now, as he looked up at the stars, he thought of his own constellations, the stars that he and Loki would wander out at night to see. Laying side-by-side on the Bifrost, they would watch the skies above them, or turn over on their stomachs to watch the skies below them. He let his eyes close at the memory, his dreams plagued of Loki’s mischievous smile, of their daring feat.

 

~

 

_“Loki, you’re going to get us killed!” Thor exclaimed as they rolled along the Bifrost._

_“Oh Thor, don’t you trust me?” And there he was – the epitome of perfection. He gazed down at Thor with lascivious green eyes, his smile wide and as innocent as it could look on Loki. The black strands of hair were unruly from their little wrestling match and fell to frame his flawless face, pale save for the smallest hints of pink across his cheeks. He was beautiful – more beautiful than anyone Thor had ever seen; he was his brother, his lover, his best friend, his better half. The answer was obvious to the both of them._

_“Of course I trust you.”_

_Loki’s grin only widened as he rolled them over closer and closer to the Bifrost’s edge, Thor’s heart pounding in his chest. If they fell, there was no way either of them could get back up – they would disappear into the darkness, and the darkness was Thor’s worst fear. He squeezed his eyes shut once he realized they were inches away from the edge, hands gripping Loki’s shoulders harder than necessary._

_“Open your eyes, Thor,” Loki coaxed. “Don’t look down, just look at me.” And in that moment, Thor was okay with the proposition – he could stare at Loki for days. He hesitantly opened his eyes to peer up at Loki, thankful for the calming sight before him. Loki wasn’t the least bit worried as he wrapped his arms around Thor to position him just where he wanted, planting himself between Thor’s legs. When Thor realized his shoulders were no longer touching the bridge, his eyes widened in panic._

_“L-Loki?”_

_“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Loki said calmly, placing a soft kiss to Thor’s lips. He spread his knees so that his calves pinned Thor’s feet down to the bridge, and Thor visibly relaxed the slightest bit, thankful for the small anchorage. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” he chanted as he undid the ties of their trousers with one hand, the other still cradling Thor’s neck. The older god was panting with the effort to remain calm and holding his upper body level with the rest. He didn’t know how Loki could be so calm when he himself despised the darkness below and its endless fall. He was only calmed when Loki had taken to grasping them both in his hand, rubbing them together. Despite the fear that gripped him, Loki’s touch was something familiar, and he soon felt his body give in, calming down, and becoming pliant in Loki’s arms. He felt Loki prod at his entrance and he nearly laughed at the scenario. Making love on the Bifrost – Oh how Heimdall would appreciate that!_

_“Still trust me, brother?”_

_“Always,” Thor answered truthfully, closing his eyes at the sensation of Loki pushing in, his muscles tensing and twitching beneath Loki’s body. He needed time to adjust to the girth spreading him wide open, and Loki stilled patiently, letting Thor do the rocking back and forth at his own pace so as not to hurt him. When Loki was fully sheathed, he asked once last time. “Trust me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_With that, Loki slowly brought his hand away and clutched to the edge of the Bifrost instead. Thor took a moment to realize that Loki was no longer holding his head up, but thrusting into him with earnest. He would have probably been fucked right off the Bifrost had it not been for Loki’s arms on either side of Thor’s chest, gripping him tightly. The thrusts became harder and harder, and Thor was so overcome with pleasure that he hadn’t the strength to hold himself up anymore. He let his head, his arms, dangle over the side, feeling the blood rush to his head. All the sensations sent his body into overdrive and he moaned into the open sky, not caring who heard._

_“Oh! Loki! Loki!”_

_“Mm, yes, let the realms know about us,” Loki murmured into Thor’s neck before biting down harshly into the sweaty meat of Thor’s chest._

_Thor cried out with his release, his whole body convulsing as his arms hung limply, drained of all energy. He panted harshly as Loki leaned back to grab Thor’s hips and pound into him just a little while longer, freezing instantly as he came, his breathing ragged and harsh from the exertion. Though exhausted, he wasn’t cruel enough to let Thor lay there, and hauled his brother up so that they lay in a musky pile of sweat and sex, plastered onto the glittering rainbow of the Bifrost._

_“Did you mean it?” Loki asked suddenly. “That you’d always trust me?”_

_“Always, Loki.”_

 

~

When he awoke to help make breakfast, he was jarred by his dream last night, unable to concentrate on anything as he served the plates to Darcy and Erik. He was suddenly graced with a delightful, though unexpected surprise. He happily embraced his friends, making introductions between his old and new friends. Sadly, he had to bring up the heartbreaking point. “My friends, I've never been happier to see anyone.” He paused at the brief lie, remembering how Loki had made his heart leap just the other night. “But you should not have come.”

“We're here to take you home,” Fandral exclaimed, ignoring Jane’s look of wonder.

“You know I can't. My father is dead because of me. I must remain in exile,” Thor said solemnly.

The warriors looked at each other in utter confusion before Sif said carefully, “Thor... your father still lives.”

Before he had time to register that Loki had blatantly lied to him, there came a noise – the rumbling of a Bifrost storm.

“Was someone else coming?” Darcy asked.


	6. The Passion Python

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dub-con, angst
> 
> This is what that looks like: 
> 
> http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/positions/passion-python-sex-position
> 
> Just the general idea for this part. Warning for some super angsty not-really-hate sex.  
> I'm sorry, I tried to write smut and look what happens. This will probably be the longest chapter I write, the rest should be smutty as fuck.

“Get him to the healing room!” he instructed the warriors, pointing at Heimdall. “Leave my brother to me.” He still hadn’t completely understood why Loki had done all this, why Loki would betray him – what else had he lied about? _Father_ , he thought. He swung Mjolnir, propelling himself into the sky and speeding off to the Odinsleep chambers. 

Upon arrival, he eyed the scene before him in confusion: their mother beaming up at Loki with pride, frost giants dead, and their father still sleeping peacefully, unscathed. 

“Thor!” Frigga hugged Thor tightly, even though he only managed to wrap one arm around her lightly, dazed and locking eyes with Loki. 

“Found its way back to you, did it?” he sneered, looking at Mjolnir.

“No thanks to you,” Thor shot back. 

Loki frowned at his brother. _All the thanks to me, you fool._ Had he not sent the Destroyer, how long would it have taken Thor to realize the truth? That he not only had to swear to set aside all selfish desires to protect his people, but actually had to _follow through_? He gave his life for the mortals, _that_ was how he regained his powers, and it was _all_ thanks to Loki in the end. 

“What?” Poor Frigga asked, sensing the tension between her two sons.

“Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends? To kill me?” Thor said, ignoring Frigga’s widened eyes of shock and horror.

“It must have been enforcing Father's last command.”

“You’re a talented liar, brother. Always have been,” he growled, thinking of every moment he and Loki had been together, every confession of their love. _It was all a lie_.

“It's good to have you back,” Loki smiled, and Thor could feel his heart breaking. That smile – the smile that used to bring him peace, that reassured him, now used against him. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go destroy Jotunheim.” Thor didn’t have time to react before he came to face Gugnir’s tip and felt a force of energy throw him backwards through the tower wall.

 

~

 

 _Thor wouldn’t understand_ , Loki thought, exhaustion running through his body. It had taken all of his will to plan this… this _treachery_ , but he didn’t have a choice. He sped past Frigga, unwilling to look her in her watering eyes, and fled to the stables. The ride to the Bifrost dome seemed to take ages, but one he arrived, he wasted no time in switching the controls, pointing it towards Jotunheim.

 

 _At last._ Now he could rid himself of his _disease_ , destroy the part of him that he – that Asgard – that _Thor_ \- despised. Now he could secure Asgard’s safety and they would no longer have to fear the wrath of the frost giants because of Thor’s stupidity. The moment the rumbling of the Bifrost told him his plan was in motion, he stood back and witnessed the glory of his doing. _If I can hide the Casket of Ancient Winters away, and demolish Jotunheim for good… I’ll never have to live in this cursed monstrous skin again,_ he thought as he looked down at his arm where the Jotun sentry had grabbed him, concentrated on the pale flesh, thankful that it was not the hideous cerulean he had once seen. Whatever magic Odin had cast was only undone by direct contact as far as Loki knew.

 

He heard Thor’s arrival with heavy footsteps and turned to face him. “All these years, and no one’s ever dared to use it as a weapon.” _How foolish,_ he thought silently. In just a few moments, he will have accomplished something nobody else could – not even the almighty Allfather. When he saw Thor raise Mjolnir, he responded with a blast of Gugnir, though aiming it downward at the last second to hit the ice in front of Thor instead. _Fool,_ Loki thought about the brother he still loved too dearly. “You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart.”

“Why have you done this?” Thor asked.

“To do what Father never could. To destroy their kind forever,” he said, wanting wholeheartedly to believe he could lock away his identity with the death of an entire realm. “When he awakens, he'll see the wisdom of what I've done.”

“He won't! You can't kill an entire race!” Thor bellowed.

 _An entire race... except for one_ , Loki thought bitterly. “What is this newfound love for the Frost Giants?” He asked, as if there were some sort of hope that Thor could admit to ever having compassion for someone like him. “You, who would have killed them all with your bare hands,” he added.

“I've changed.”

The hesitation in Thor’s words, the split second pursing of Thor’s lips – he hadn’t changed as much as he claimed. His distaste for the frost giants remained. “So have I,” Loki retaliated, anger boiling through his tired body. He lashed out at Thor, striking him across the cheek with Gugnir’s tip. “Fight me.”

Only a minor scuffle ensued, with Thor mainly focusing on stopping the Bifrost rather than Loki. “Is the throne really worth what you've done? What you would become?”

“I never wanted the throne. I only wanted to be your equal. Now fight me!” He swung Gugnir, flinging Thor to the ground.

“I will not fight you, brother.”

“I am not your brother. I never was!”

The words stung, to hear his brother being driven to such insanity that he would their relation altogether – to _disown_ him. “Stop this madness!” he pleaded. 

“Is it madness?” he asked. _Thor could never understand!_ “Is it? _Is it_?” he fired at Thor again, who rolled to dodge the blast.

Their battle was exhausting, especially for Loki, who had not rested properly since Thor’s banishment, and before long, Loki found himself pinned to the Bifrost by Mjolnir. 

“Thor? Thor, what are you doing!” panicking as he struggled beneath the immoveable hammer. 

“I longed for you, I missed you every day, and I still loved you,” Thor said as he towered over his brother. “Why, Loki?” he said in a broken voice, sinking to his knees at Loki’s feet. “Why?”

“You would never understand!” he snarled, kicking at Thor, catching him in the chest. Thor grunted at the attack, and grabbed both of Loki’s ankles. 

“Thor?”

“Have you forgotten all we were? Would you throw that away?” 

He shifted Loki’s legs underneath him, angrily forcing the front of Loki’s breeches down as he quickly undid his own.

“ _Thor?!_ ”

“All this time, I thought about you, worried about you, and yet you didn’t care, not even for a moment, about me?” he challenged, refusing to believe that Loki had no reasoning behind his actions that just screamed desperation. He nipped at his brother’s flesh, pinning Loki’s arms down to render the younger helpless. “Have you forgotten about all of this?” he asked again, his breath hot against Loki’s neck, his erection rubbing against Loki’s member.

“Stop this! Stop this right now!” There was a frantic urgency that Thor had never heard before – his brother had always been so composed. He swallowed the rest of his brother’s shouts, enclosing the thin, trembling lips, nibbling at them running his tongue along them. Loki let out a noise between a whimper and moan as he lay utterly trapped, his body rebelling against him by rising against Thor’s touch. 

Thor wasted no time, and the moment he felt Loki’s body reacting he angled himself to let Loki’s cock slide between his cheeks. He knew this would be nothing like their usual coupling – this was anger, hurt, betrayal, this was pain and neither of them would take full pleasure in this, he knew. He let it be, and he forced Loki in, biting hard on his bottom lip to stop his shriek of pain. 

Loki was a mess beneath Mjolnir, his arms weakly trying to push at Thor’s thighs to no avail. Thor was steady; he took all of Loki in his agony and panted harshly from the effort. It burned, and Loki was still trying to push him off. He leaned forward to once again pin Loki’s arms down, stretching himself out into as much of a plank as he could, hooking his ankles around Loki’s.

“Tell me you would throw all this away, tell me you have forgotten how much you need this,” Thor challenged, pushing with his toes to slide forward until only the tip of Loki’s cock remained inside. He slid forward ever so slightly, threatening to let Loki slip out completely, making the young god beneath him squirm. “Go on, tell me.”

Loki gasped as Thor slid back down, his biceps bulging with the push, enveloping Loki’s manhood in warmth once again. “You.. You wouldn’t understand…” 

After being apart for so long, after torturing himself so, this was just a sliver of pleasure Loki allowed himself. _Dammit, Thor,_ he thought. The more he struggled the more Thor withstood, as if he were anxious to let Loki go, as if maybe he could force their love back to what it was through their rough fucking. He closed his eyes and felt his limbs tremor with his release, not caring that to Thor, this would be a victory. He couldn’t take it anymore, and he let everything he had spill out as Thor rode through it, letting the mess spill out around Loki’s cock as he kept riding. The sticky fluid dripped down Thor’s thighs and he finally pulled forward all the way, letting Loki’s softening cock land on the heaving body. 

“Now fix this,” Thor commanded, already fixing himself and straightening his wear. They had lost a few precious minutes even if it felt like a lifetime.

Loki laughed, his clothes still in disarray. “Oh Thor, did you think you could fuck the madness out of me?” He lay beneath Mjolnir, no longer fighting to sit up, content to just lay on the bridge as Jotunheim fell to pieces. “Look at you, the Mighty Thor. With all your strength, what good does it do you now?”

The idea struck Thor like lightning, as he held his hand out for Mjolnir. The first blow made Loki utter in confusion. “Stop! What are you doing?!” He grabbed Gugnir, racing to stop Thor from destroying the Bifrost completely. Just as he was about to collide with Thor, the Bifrost shattered, throwing them backwards, the destructive and explosive force rendering them blind. 

When he felt his feet were no longer on solid ground, he looked up to see Thor staring down at him, dangling from the jagged edge of the Bifrost with his ankle in the hand of the Allfather, now awake and back to his full strength.

“I could have done it, father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!” he shouted, desperately searching his adoptive father’s face for a sign of pride, respect... love. 

Instead, there was only disappointment set in a small frown. “No, Loki.”

 _What?_ He felt his body go numb with Odin’s words, his eyes burning with tears. It was the first time Odin had not addressed him as “my son” in a long while. _Does he no longer… think of me as his son? Did he hear me today? When I declared Laufey’s death to have come by the son of Odin?_ When he looked at Thor, he saw a hungry hope – _for what? For the Allfather’s words to bring me back?_

As his tears rolled down the side of his face and into the darkness below he thought of how they may never land, free to fall forever through the cosmos. He gave Thor one more look. _I’m sorry._

“No!” Thor cried, but it was already too late. He let go of Gugnir, feeling his body plummet into emptiness, the coldness seeping in through his skin as he watched Thor’s broken blue eyes follow him until they could no longer see each other. He closed his eyes.


	7. Leg Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: young/teenage kids. what's a candy!kink.............................
> 
> also, position is easy enough to imagine, no diagrams for you today!

In the days that Thor spent mourning for the loss of his brother, he reminisced about their past, their childhood, and their love that turned so poisonous. When had their innocence turned into this bloodbath? When had their love fuelled such a raging fire of hatred? He couldn’t believe Loki had actually tried to kill him, or that he would let go.

He shivered at the memory of watching Loki fall into the darkness that he had once feared so greatly, and how ironic was it that Loki had been the one to help him overcome the great fear, and the one to put it back in place, twice as strong.

Desperate for his heart to stop aching, he tried his hardest to remember all the times he truly felt like Loki loved him more than anything else in the world, times where he thought he was invincible with Loki at his side. 

_“Loki, what if we get caught?” Thor whispered, straining to listen for any footsteps in the kitchen._

_“We’re princes, Thor. How can anyone deny us sweets when one day we’ll be kings,” Loki responded, searching through the cupboards from his perch on the countertop._

_“I’m getting nervous, hurry up!” Thor said, bouncing from one foot to the other._

_“Hold on, hold on. I think I’ve almost got them.” Soon enough he retracted his arm from the cupboards, hand wrapped around the foil-covered candies, and smiled widely. He spun to plop himself down on the counter, swinging his legs joyfully and unwrapping his prize._

_“Can’t you wait until we get back to your room?” Thor whined, still afraid of being caught._

_“Thor,” Loki pouted. “I worked so hard for these, can’t you just enjoy them with me for a while here? Just one, I promise.”_

_Thor couldn’t deny his brother was adorable in his pouting, even if he knew that Loki was just putting on a show. In the end, he caved in, because he always did. “Fine. Just one.”_

_Loki nodded eagerly, but as Thor reached for one of the sweets in his hand, he hid them behind his back and grinned._

_“Loki?” Thor asked, confused at his little game. To answer him, Loki merely pushed the candy with his tongue to sit between his teeth and smiled at Thor again, temptation blaring. Thor seemed not to mind this at all as he leaned forward and let Loki meet his lips with a sugary kiss. He felt Loki nudge the candy into his mouth and accepted the raspberry flavour willingly._

_He pulled back to stare into Loki’s eyes, shimmering with mischief and fun. He liked that they were the same height now, as Loki sat on the counter, still swinging his long, slender legs._

_“Do you want it back now?” Thor asked. Loki nodded and welcomed Thor between his legs with outstretched arms. This time, he simply let Loki’s quick little tongue scoop the candy from his mouth, running over Thor’s teeth as he did so. He felt his cock twitch and shuddered when Loki grazed his own teeth over Thor’s bottom lip. Suddenly, Thor found he was no longer listening for footsteps or fidgeting at all._

_Loki never missed a thing, as he giggled innocently. “Did you like that, brother?” Thor nodded eagerly, placing his hands on Loki’s thighs and standing on his tippy toes to get the candy back. Loki laughed again, pulling back, but locking his hands behind Thor’s neck. “I know something else you’ll like very much.”_

_He shifted forward to reach around Thor with his lithe legs, rubbing their fronts together and earning a gasp from Thor. He kissed Thor passionately, and the candy was forgotten; they just wanted to taste the other, swallow each other’s moans and gasps of delight whenever their fingertips trailed against sensitive skin._

_“Your kisses are always the sweetest,” Loki murmured against Thor’s lips as the sweet dissolved. Thor smiled against their kiss, his heart fluttering at the words and his hands make their way towards the front of Loki’s simple night pants. They had done this a few times before, pleasing each other with their mouths, but their tongues were still inexperienced. However, they were ever eager, and Thor ducked out of Loki’s hold to hunch over the younger’s open legs. He tugged at the waist band, pulling the pants off as Loki raised himself off the counter briefly. The moment his tongue made contact with the half-hard penis, a drop of pre-come appeared, which Thor lapped up. Loki shivered, his cock hardening with every second that passed. Loki almost cried out in ecstasy, his adrenaline thrumming through his veins at the thought of getting caught. He couldn’t last much longer like this._

_“Wait, Thor -,” Loki panted, running his shaking fingers through Thor’s hair, tugging lightly._

_Thor looked up then, feeling a jolt of electricity run through his body as his crystal blue eyes met the half-lidded viridian ones of his brother. Past using words, Loki brought his hand up underneath Thor’s chin and nudged gently, sliding the golden prince off of his throbbing erection. At Thor’s confusion, Loki hungrily kissed him, his nimble fingers working Thor out of his pants. Thor moaned loudly against Loki’s lips, pushing against them in small vibrations._

_Loki’s fingers glided up and down the hardened shaft, slicking it with pre-come. To Thor’s surprise, Loki hooked a leg around Thor’s waist to pull him in closer, insinuating what Loki truly had on his mind. They had only ever engaged in coition once before – it had been an uncomfortable experience for both of them, particularly for Loki who perched on his knees rather than sit for the next few days. Thor didn’t think Loki had been ready to try again so soon._

_From behind him, Loki turned on the sink to soak his hands in cool water before trailing icy paths along Thor’s skin, blowing against the lines as he drew. Thor shuddered delightfully against the breeze. He let his fingers wander to his own entrance, letting the water ease the passage in for one of his fingers._

_Thor leaned back as far as he could with Loki still locking him in place, and drank in the sight of his flushing brother, open and vulnerable, so sweet and trusting to let Thor invade him yet another time. This time, Thor swore he would be gentler._

_This time, they were both ready, expecting. Thor could feel Loki’s legs tensing around him as he entered the tip of his erection in. Thor leaned into Loki, pulling their stomachs flush together and gazed lovingly in his eyes. He was afraid to move, afraid to hurt Loki again, and afraid that if he didn’t make Loki feel the same pleasure that he had experienced, his brother would never agree to this again._

_Loki locked his legs behind Thor’s back and sharply dug his heels into Thor’s buttocks, forcing Thor to slide all the way in. Loki trembled, clinging to Thor’s shoulders desperately, and neither of them would speak of the hot tears that Thor felt falling onto his skin._

_“We can stop, if you want to,” Thor offered quietly, whispering into Loki’s dishevelled hair. Loki shook his head, clenching and unclenching in a silent signal for Thor to move on. Slowly, Thor pulled out and pushed back in, hardly moving, even though Loki’s whimpers would tell you different. “I love you, Loki.”_

_It seemed that the words had a calming effect, and Loki was no longer sobbing. Instead, he buried his nose into Thor’s neck, right below his ear and nudged him affectionately. He then leaned backward, propping himself up on his own hands behind him while keeping their chests together and gazed at Thor tenderly._

_Thor had never seen anything so precious, and rocked slowly, each movement driven by his ever-growing love. He reached between them to coax Loki’s trapped erection, and when he made contact with the hot skin, Loki let out a hiss of pleasure. Thor felt himself being pushed further and further by Loki’s locked legs, and soon they found a comfortable rhythm. When they reached their climax simultaneously, they nearly toppled onto the floor with Thor’s shaking knees and Loki’s boneless body. They were painted with their pleasure, which ran down their skin as they heaved for breath._

_While Thor held Loki in a warm embrace, the younger sibling seemed distracted, and then Thor heard the crinkling of foil._

_“Tangerine,” Loki smiled contently, and popped the little sweet into his mouth._

Somehow Thor found himself on the Bifrost again. Heimdall stood, perched on the edge, given his duties back. The urge swept over him, as he walked up to gatekeeper. 

“Can you see him?” he asked, false hope and useless wishing filling his question.

“No,” Heimdall replied.


	8. Head Over Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: minor dub-con
> 
> Sorry for the minor hiatus! 
> 
> This one is ridiculous, and here's what it looks like - http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/positions/head-over-heels-sex-position

Just because time had passed, it did not mean that wounds had healed. Thor mourned day in and day out for the brother he had lost, and even Frigga in all her good-heartedness could do nothing for the storms that ravaged Asgard for seasons. 

Heimdall had grown accustomed to Thor’s blindly hopeful question, each time answering with a solid negative response that would make the rain pour and thunder boom. He knew the prince would remain hopeful, yet each day, nothing would change. Loki was no longer in his sight, and even though Heimdall knew that the Trickster was more than capable of hiding from him, he opted to let Thor believe the worse; he was already so blinded by his hope that Heimdall could only make it worse.

Then, there came a day when Thor finally received the message he had been hoping for.

“He is on Midgard.”

Before Heimdall could even warn him that his brother had long been warped at the hands of true evil, of raw power, Thor was already dashing off towards Odin, willing to give anything for a chance to go rescue his brother. 

“Retrieve the Tesseract, Thor,” was all Odin requested.

“Yes, Father.”

With a nod and a strained look, the Allfather agreed to Thor’s request. “Now go bring your brother home.”

Thor was determined that the staggering amount of dark magic it took Odin to send him to Earth would not be in vain, and the moment he felt the air swallow him and spit him back out, he brought the storm.

\--

“What’s the matter? Afraid of a little lightning?”

Loki could have laughed if his heart wasn’t caught in his throat. Instead, he simply stated, “I’m not overly fond of what follows.” No sooner had he spoke the words did the aircraft groan in protest, rattling and flying off course. The tearing of metal was music to Loki’s ears, and he turned to see the broad figure of who could only be his brother. Thor took a step towards him, and Loki moved to fling himself out of the carrier. Thor caught his throat and for a moment, Loki could feel the hot breath on his cheek, Thor’s large hands gripping his neck and holding him close. 

He cursed himself for the slight distraction as he found himself being launched from the aircraft, hurling into the ground below. _That could have been a little more gentle._

“Where is the Tesseract?” he growled at Loki, splayed on his back upon the rock just as he had been on the Bifrost all that time ago.

Loki laughed darkly. “I missed you too.”

“Do I look to be in a gaming mood?” Thor’s resolve nearly crumbled at Loki’s words, though knowing they weren’t the truth only angered him further.

“Oh, you should thank me,” Loki dared. “With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth.”

“I thought you dead!” Thor yelled. 

“Did you mourn?” Loki asked, though he already knew the answer.

“We all did!” Thor insisted. “Our father –”

“ _Your_ father,” Loki interrupted. “He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?”

“We were raised together, we played together, we fought together,” Thor started, all the words he couldn’t say left to drift away in the lazy breeze; _we shared our first kiss together, we discovered love together, we promised each other –_

Loki’s chuckle was dark and frightening as he lifted himself up, flicking the dirt of his robes, which chilled Thor to the bone. 

“Do you remember none of that?” Thor asked when Loki stood at his full height, proud nonetheless.

“I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness,” Loki snarled, keeping his gaze to the ground. “I remember you tossing me into an abyss – I who was, and should be, king!” His body flared and the thoughts of following Thor, being constantly outshone, even stepped on by others who wanted a touch of Thor’s golden aura – or how he was never enough for his brother anymore, he needed his friends, those brutish warriors and that bloodhound of a lady, because he, poor little Loki, could never live up to the thunderer’s needs. No, he became a distraction, a toy, someone - _something_ for Thor to lay waste upon whenever he needed.

“So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?” Thor asked bewilderedly, not noticing how Loki flinched at the word slight, or how his fists trembled with anger at the word slights. “No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki.”

Before Loki could conjure up the will to look his brother in the face, Thor was already upon him, large and unforgiving hands clamping down on his wrists, and shoving him backwards to the peak of the rock they stood upon. 

“What do you think you’re doing,” Loki snapped, knowing full well what Thor intended. “The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?” He whispered hoarsely into Thor’s ear as the eldest brother pinned his hands beside his head.

“You think yourself above them,” Thor stated rather than asked.

“Well, yes.” 

“Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill.”

He found himself being flung forward with a twist of Thor’s body, and threw his arms out to catch himself before landing into the hard rock beneath their feet. He felt Thor grab his ankles mid-fall, and tucked his legs in to prevent bashing his knees off the ground. It was a rather uncomfortable position, until he felt Thor slide behind his legs, feeling Thor’s thighs against his own as his bent legs were drawn back. Was this supposed to send a message to him? That he didn’t have any right to think himself above the pathetic mortals if he could so easily be thrown down? Loki scoffed.

“I've seen worlds you've never known about!” he shouted, squirming to escape Thor’s prying hands that were just about ripping the fabric of his clothes, now kicking with the leg that Thor had let go of. He was desperately losing against Thor, yet a part of him knew he wasn’t trying his hardest. He chose to use his words to cut Thor instead. 

“I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it –” He gasped as Thor entered him brutally, clearly showing no compassion, skipping any sort of preparation. The burn stung, especially having been away from the sensation for so long. He cursed his brother, hanging his head lower between his arms and squeezing his eyes tightly. Thor’s thrusts were rough, painful, and Loki had never felt so alive. 

“Who showed you this power?” Thor asked in a low voice. “Who controls the would-be-king?” he half-taunted.

“I am a king!” Loki said tersely between gritted teeth, even if his current position didn’t enforce the statement.

“Not here!” Thor replied in kind as if reading Loki’s mind, pushing down roughly and yanking Loki’s ankles at the same time, earning him a high-pitched yelp barely concealed. “You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home.” He emphasized each point with a hard thrust, letting his hips jerk clumsily when he demanded that Loki return home. He loved his brother, he loved Loki more than anything, and in the tangle of this all he just needed Loki to come home with him, just as Odin had requested. 

_How endearing,_ Loki thought sarcastically, denying his heart’s true desires. He wanted to give it up, he wanted Thor to believe that he hadn’t completely lost his mind during his fall, he wanted to have a place to call home – but he couldn’t. In an end of bittersweet agony, he cried out as he came, letting the shameful orgasm ignite every fibre in his body as he felt Thor’s orgasm take over as well. The hands around his ankles tightened before relaxing almost completely. He expected Thor to drop his legs unceremoniously and be done with it, but instead, he placed Loki’s feet upon the ground, letting his brother’s knees touch down softly as Loki’s arms trembled and threatened to give away. Loki spared his magic enough to clean himself when Thor merely tucked everything away neatly. 

The next words came with difficulty, as a key to lock away his fate. He knew Thor would leave the moment he uttered them. “I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where.”

“You listen well, brother. I – ” Before Thor could finished his sentence, a whizzing of red and gold flew by, tackling him off the mountain and into the dark forest below in a crash of splinters and dirt.

“I'm listening,” Loki whispered to the ghost of his brother's presence, leaning forward just the slightest bit to capture one last memory of Thor.


	9. "The Sign of a Trickster Traitor Part ONE" a.k.a.. the only chapter without smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: angst
> 
> Because we've all seen [this post, right?](http://nerdasmic.tumblr.com/post/28824654236/so-my-friend-pointed-this-out-to-me) About Thor's vambraces? It was too beautiful not to write, so I've included this part in here. I know this was supposed to be 50 Smut one-shots, but think of this as a half chapter - the smut to accompany this is right up next.
> 
> NOTE: It IS continued onto the next chapter (Chapter 10) if you want to read the smut involved. Otherwise, stop here for a load of angst and feel-punching.
> 
> <3 you all, and thanks for the support and patience!

When they captured him, there wasn’t a fight, not a single punch thrown – and that’s when they knew something was wrong. 

When they _re-captured_ him, there was even _less_ of a fight – and that’s when they started getting really nervous. They approached Thor with extreme caution, except Tony who apparently didn’t mind getting throttled by the god, and asked him about Loki, and the way his mind worked. Thor had only laughed at that. “Who is to say how that mind of his works? Only that it never stops.”

It hadn’t brought much comfort to them. Needless to say, they were still kept in the dark of Loki’s plans – which they were _sure_ he had, and nobody knew the best way to proceed. Natasha would have been a logical move, but her head wasn’t in the game, not really, anyway. She wanted to bring Loki down, but she needed Clint first, and Fury wasn’t about to send her in to skin the man alive. 

The director himself had even gone so far as to tell Loki that he was desperate, and still hadn’t gotten anything from him. It had to be Thor – and so he sent the god in.

The details of their brotherhood weren’t entirely clear, and it did them best to not forget the _huge_ cultural differences, but the tension on screen was electric – the tension was thick as butter, and the silence blanketed the room. 

 

\--

 

It was the first time Loki had been able to properly look his brother over in the light. He saw now the lines in Thor’s face making him look weary and older by far too much. The cape had been taken off, which irked Loki – that cape had been a precious sentiment in his memories of their past. Thor had upgraded his armour, and though Loki hated to admit it – it suited Thor well. The bulging muscles of Thor’s arms were unrestricted and practically gleamed under the fluorescent light. As Loki’s eyes travelled downward, his heart stopped and sped up all at once. 

“I told you we mourned,” Thor said in a low voice when he noticed where Loki’s eyes were transfixed.

Loki swallowed thickly as he stared at the motif etched beautifully in the metal. His helmet – the one that Thor had constantly made fun as children – was engraved with solid lines and precision. Their helmets would always be a running inside joke, something they shared together in fits of laughter or sly smiles.

-

_  
“Nice wings,” he joked._

_“You don’t really want to start this again, do you, Cow?” Thor responded with a purposed look at Loki’s horns._

_“I was being sincere!”_

_“You are incapable of sincerity,” Thor huffed._

_“Am I?” he had said, wondering if Thor truly felt that way, even after all the times they had lain together in their forbidden ways, whispering confessions of treason – of their love. He continued as seriously as he could, “I’ve looked forward to this day as long as you have. You’re my brother, and my friend. Sometimes I’m envious, but never doubt that I love you.”_

_After a moment of basking in his brother’s words, searching the beautiful face for any trace of a lie, Thor smiled. “Thank you.”_

_“Now give us a kiss.”_

-

Loki blinked away the memory of that day, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from saying anything. _His_ helmet. Had Thor worn it on his arms so proudly this entire time? The sign of a Trickster traitor, gifted liar and manipulator? He wanted to scream at Thor, he wanted to _know_ why Thor did it, and maybe he already knew, but he wanted to hear it straight from Thor. 

All this time, he thought Thor had forgotten him, yet every day, Thor’s voice would haunt him. _“I will never forget about you, brother.”_

They stood in the silence with Thor staring his brother down and Loki bypassing Thor’s face to focus on the beautiful carvings of his sigil. Everyone knows of his wicked horns and golden helm – everyone would have known who Thor honoured, who Thor mourned for, fought for and fought beside with. _His_ helmet. The gravity of the situation seemed not to sink in as Loki’s eyes glazed over with the thought that Thor didn’t pass a single day without taking a piece of his fallen younger brother with him. 

“Do you see now, brother?” Thor said in that same low voice, a voice of defeat and painful hope, and, Loki soon realized, a voice low enough so the mortals and their equipment could not hear. This moment, it would be theirs and theirs alone. Perhaps he had been wrong about Thor…

 _No_.

“I see a fool who held on to a hope that should have devoured his heart,” Loki whispered. The thunder outside crackled fiercely, the screens flickered and fuzzed, leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. agents confused, and blind. 

“I held on to a hope that led me to you,” Thor said, his voice shaking, as he stepped towards Loki. “And that is enough for me.” The anger and hurt sent the storms outside in a frenzy, threatening to tear up the state. 

The words tore through Loki’s heart like a jagged blade, because maybe, _just maybe_ , that was all he had ever wanted to hear. That Thor would never let him go, just as he had promised once. 

_“I will never forget about you, brother,” Thor whispered._

“You’re wrong.” He denied Thor with every ounce of strength he had. “You lost me years ago.”

“I won’t accept that,” Thor said, his body tilting forward to take another step. Loki let out a sharp, unexpected laugh, remembering how Thor had promised to make him Queen. He looked around the dismal cell. _Look where we are now,_ he thought bitterly. 

Loki despised it, he hated Thor for thinking everything would be okay again – it _wouldn’t_ be. He lashed out in anger, throwing himself into the broad frame of Thor’s body; he wanted to hurt Thor, he wanted to feel his brother tremble in pain or cry out in agony. But he also wanted to _feel_ Thor, the warmth of his body and the familiar grooves of his muscles that fit so perfectly around him.

They ended up rolling across the cold floor in a decent struggle of dominance, though their wrestling was cut short when Loki’s foot connected with Thor’s chest, kicking him back far enough to scramble to his feet, his mind clouded and chest heaving as if the air had suddenly been swept from the room.

He missed Thor so terribly, even a simple touch of skin was enough to make his resolve crumble to pieces, to make his heart lose rhythm. He felt his lip quiver, his eyes stinging.

“I thought you dead, brother,” Thor spoke, softer than usual. “I mourned for you, I searched for you!” His voice had escalated in his anguish. “Every day I would ask Heimdall if he had seen you, I would beg Father to scour the nine realms for a trace of you, but there was never a thing. You made sure of that, didn’t you?”

_Yes._

Thor continued. “You were never one to reveal yourself when you wanted to stay hidden, I know that.” He paused for a long time, struggling with the words that sat so heavily upon his tongue, managing only a hoarse whisper. “But I always imagined that I would be the one person you would never hide from.” 

The strangled voice was too much for Loki to bear – in times of facing a heavy burden, it had always been Thor to help him carry it. He never imagined that one day it would be like this. “Then you are mistaken.”

He caught the mistake before he even finished the sentence, the crumbling of his malice and wavering of the last word. Thor was upon him like a starved predator.

“You do not mean it, I can sense it in your words, brother. Hundreds of years we have spoken to one another and you think I would forget how you speak your truths?” Thor said through his silent tears. “I know you don’t mean it,” he repeated, as if solidifying the fact for himself. “You lack conviction.”

Thor was right, in everything he had said, but Loki couldn’t force himself to admit it – his tongue had truly turned to lead. He had never been so desperate to hold his brother up, wipe from his face the tears that nobody else was allowed to see. _Thor!_ his heart cried out, but his mind kept saying _No._

Instead, Loki just settled for turning his back to Thor and simply stating, “Well as you can see, you can take the cursed things off now.”

He was glad that Thor couldn't see his face screwed up in concentration, squashing the silent plea that rang clear in his mind.

_Please don’t, brother._


	10. "The Sign of a Trickster Traitor, Part TWO" (Or Chapter 9.5, if you will)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight angst
> 
> Continued from the previous chapter!
> 
> but with smut. enjoy!
> 
> "The Lusty Leg Lift" which looks like this: http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/positions/the-lusty-leg-lift-sex-position

It had all been part of his plan, or at least he had accounted for it. That Thor would be here to stop him. He convinced himself that he would be ready, but their encounter in the forest had already proven that he wasn’t. However much he despised the lies of his bloodline and the false security of his status, his relation to Thor, his heart still yearned for when the days had been easy. When he loved freely. When his heart had known true freedom… But freedom was life’s greatest lie, wasn’t it? 

He needn’t even turn to see that Thor was now inches away from him, the fire-like warmth radiating from his body as if he was the sun, and Loki could feel himself melt. Against better judgement, he turned to face his estranged brother. His knees weakened when he inhaled the familiar scent of his brother, the dirt and musk from their little escapade upon the mountains. He licked his lips subconsciously, watching Thor’s eyes trail his tongue’s movements.

It was inevitable. The hundreds of years they had done this, played their little game of chase. It would always come down to this now, a spiral of love and hate but lust above all.

In sudden boldness, he reached out and grabbed at Thor’s shoulder, pulling him closer until their noses could touch, and their breathes mingled in the suffocating cage they kept him in.

“Just as the mortals were made to be ruled,” he whispered against Thor’s lips. “You and I, brother… We were made to always find a way back to each other.”

As if his words had enraptured Thor in a spell, his brother’s power and fortitude collapsed all at once. 

He pushed forward against Loki, forcing the younger god to step back until his back hit the thick glass with a thud. He moaned greedily against Loki’s tongue as the younger put up a mock fight. Paying no attention, he wrapped his arms around the slight frame, able to tell now that Loki’s health had somewhat escaped him. His hip bones were sharper than before, shoulder blades jutting out with every movement of the dark-haired god. Loki growled, but he lacked malice, and Thor knew that if Loki truly wanted to escape, he could. 

He just didn’t, but couldn’t admit it.

They writhed against each other, and Thor was feeling light-headed from their over-eager kiss. Loki viciously clawed at Thor’s wear, almost ripping the elastic from the waistline of his pants. 

“Loki?” he whispered in a startled manner.

The answer came in the work of dexterous fingers expertly stripping the clothes from his body, running light fingers across the hips and down the thighs, small patterns and lines being drawn. Fingertips ghosted along his shaft, swiping over the sensitive head and smearing the pre-come. 

Thor caved in with a low, pleading whine – a whine that practically shouted _Please, Loki!_

He might’ve said it out loud for all he knew, Loki was against him in an instant, hips off the glass to rub their erections together, the hindering leather of Loki’s breeches in the way. He worked clumsily through the layers of Loki’s reformed armour, scared for his brother if Loki thought he needed this much protection, and soon rid him of his pants, letting them fall and pool and his boots, which Loki heeled off in an instant, leaving his lower half bare. 

The instant Thor placed his hands upon the porcelain skin pulled taut over Loki’s hips, the young brother swatted his hands away. “Did you mean to have me like a worthless animal again?” His voice was venomous as he continued. “To push me against the glass, and rut into me as I turn my back to you, spread open for you like a whore?”

He pulled Thor closer, so their bodies were flush and kissed him with passionate anger, biting Thor’s lip hard enough to draw blood. “Are you so argr that you can’t look me in the eyes when you take my dignity?”

“That’s not my intent!” Thor pleaded in disbelief. “Have you not had enough, Loki? I know of nothing else I can do to prove to you that I still care for you. Will you not be satisfied until I break before your very eyes, on my hands and knees?”

Loki brought a stiff elbow down on Thor’s shoulder, causing the thunder to boom outside as Thor fell to a knee with a grunt, coming face-to-face with Loki’s waiting manhood.

“I rather like you like this, brother,” Loki said in a deceptively calm voice, running his hand through Thor’s hair.

 _Anything to prove to you…_ Thor thought as he opened his mouth for Loki in his state of desperation, truly willing to do anything for Loki to snap out of this hatred-consumed mindset. 

Even the raven-haired god had been surprised by the action, gasping as Thor’s lips encircled Loki’s cock.

“Th-Thor,” he stuttered, his legs trembling from the wet warmth that slid up and down his cock. He plastered his sweaty palms to the glass behind him so he didn’t slide down on buckled knees, letting Thor swirl his tongue and rid his cheeks of any air. It was like this that Loki thought Thor was most graceful, never missing a beat or stumbling. He moaned when Loki’s cock hit the back of his throat, sending delightful vibrations up Loki’s shaft. 

Loki's breathing had become uneven, and he knew Thor’s jaw must’ve been getting sore by now. He tangled his fingers in the golden locks and stopped Thor abruptly, tugging on them. Thor slid off, panting harshly, lips glistening and eyes blown wide and dark with lust. Loki stared a moment longer at the beauty of his brother before Thor started to stand, hooking an elbow underneath one of Loki’s legs as he did so. 

Loki was flexible, always had been, and seemed more curious than bothered by the full stretch as Thor stood at his full height again. 

“I mean to take you face-to-face, and I welcome you to search my face for any sign of a lie,” Thor said boldly, holding onto the emerald stare before him. Thor reached between the smooth pale thighs, rubbed the saliva-slicked cock and across Loki’s perineum to make the god shudder in pleasure. When his fingers danced across the entrance, he didn’t even need to ask for permission to go further.

Loki straightened his leg out to rest upon Thor’s shoulder, spreading his legs almost a full 180 degrees, gripping the back of Thor’s hair, yanking the blonde strands in impatience.

Try as he may, Loki wasn’t able to bait Thor so easily. The older sibling fisted both their cocks as the other hand dipped two fingers into the welcoming entrance. 

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki allowed himself to exhale. He jerked at the hair in his hands as if steering a stallion, eliciting a low grunt from Thor. He let their cocks out of his hand, and Loki bit his lip to stop a whimper from the loss of friction. 

Thor bent his knees to gently nudge at the heated hole, allowing the tip to stretch it further, causing Loki’s mouth to hang open. He pushed, slowly, plunging into the satisfying and familiar warmth, feeling Loki’s nails dig into the flesh of his neck. He let his tongue roam across Loki’s neck, nipping at the prominent collar bones and letting his hands slide underneath the fabric of Loki’s top. Loki broke their kiss to look down at those _damned_ vambraces and out of spite, grabbed both of Thor’s wrists and placed them behind his back. He leaned back to rest them, trying to forget he ever saw them so he could continue on loathing his brother.

He convinced himself that he was using Thor for all he was worth, his object now to wreak vengeance upon for all the earlier pains. It didn’t matter what Thor had thought, what Thor had done, it wouldn’t change what he was about to do.

But that was for later. For now, he would take what he was entitled to.

He angled his hips, taking in all of what he could, letting Thor to straighten out his knees again, bringing Loki up with him. Their slight height difference made it seem as though Loki was impaled, lifted by the force of Thor’s cock, rutting into him. Thor held on tightly, arms fitting perfectly in the groove of Loki’s back above his rear, jerking his hips up, knowing the angle was driving Loki to the brink of falling apart. 

He felt himself wavering, his body giving in to the touch he’d been craving for so long. It wasn’t like their first encounter after Loki’s fall, where they were brutal, where he had forced his brother to ground, taken him like an animal. There was a wave of guilt; it burned through Thor’s body like wildfire, driving him to kiss Loki as tenderly as he could. He ignored the fact that Loki was all teeth and dominance, fighting to goad Thor into a battle right then and there. He was nothing but loving, even in his slow, long, and full thrusts. _I love you, Loki._

Loki came without warning, making a mess of himself across his thighs, shooting a stream of semen onto Thor’s armoured stomach. He grinned lopsidedly as Thor came to a finish, coming undone by the clenching of Loki’s muscles and the show he put on by cleaning off Thor’s midsection with a finger and sliding the finger into his mouth. He licked his lips slowly as he lowered his leg, sliding it down seductively across Thor’s bulging muscles and trembling arms. When he came across Thor’s forearm, he pointedly kicked Thor’s arm away, his face snarled in disgust. 

He changed his mind – perhaps he couldn’t bear it. 

“Take them off,” he growled. “And get out of my sight.”


	11. The Almost Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahha. I'm sorry. <3

_“Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well.”_

But it was already too late. Little did they know, Loki’s plan had been spinning from the moment he stepped forth in Stuttgart.

The explosion caught everyone off guard, throwing the Avengers around the room, just when they thought they were in the clear, Tesseract having been located. 

“Put on the suit!” Steve yells.

“Yep!” Tony quips, accepting Steve’s hand up to locate his armour, both of them ducking out of the room. 

“ _All hands engaged. All hands engaged._ ” The intercom blares. 

“ _Hill!_ ” Fury’s voice snaps from Maria’s earpiece. Quickly, she gives Fury a run down, and other agents add in as the destruction continues.

“ _Stark, you copy that?_ ”

“ _I’m on it,_ ” he replies, and for once, everybody is overjoyed to hear him sound so cocky. 

 

\--

 

Meanwhile, Loki hears the roar of an enraged Hulk, and smiles tightly. No doubt his plan is unfolding, and soon enough, he’ll face his brother one more time – one _last_ time. He ignores the dull aching that causes his heart to beat out of rhythm, and sets his trap, because he knows Thor will fall for it. Thor always does.

 

“Loki!” Thor bellows as soon as he enters the room. The door is wide open, and Thor’s heart pounds when he sees that Loki is still inside. _Would he not have escaped by now?_ he wonders. But all logic seeps from his mind when he gets closer to the door and sees Loki on display. 

Shamelessly, Loki has sprawled himself out, legs wide open and head thrown back in bliss. His fingers dance lightly across his perineum, around his hole, while his other hand grips his length tightly, stroking up and down. 

Whether Loki hasn’t noticed him entering or just simply didn’t care, he didn’t know, but he was confused beyond belief. Despite the happenings, his mind was wired to react to the sight before him. The tightening of his pants was evident, even though he tried to ignore it.

He made a move to close the door, keeping Loki locked, but the sounds of his footsteps must’ve alerted Loki.

“Hmm,” he purrs. “There’s not many people who can sneak up on me.”

 _That’s odd,_ Thor thinks. “Aye, and I have never been one of them…” he treads cautiously.

“Well you certainly snuck into my mind just fine,” Loki says coyly, plunging his fingers deep inside himself. 

Thor’s mouth has gone dry by now, his voice lost in the desert of his throat, tumbleweeds rolling through his mind. He doesn’t have words, only instincts, and he moved to step inside the cage. 

He hovers over his brother, but irrationally thinks _Loki is harmless like this_. If he hasn’t escaped by now, perhaps he has changed his mind after all? Yes. That must be it.

He wants to believe this with all his might.

“Loki… You are so beautiful like this,” he whispers, his voice hoarse. 

Loki’s moans are a sweet sound in his ear, and it was as if his body was no longer under his control. He drops Mjolnir beside him, making the floor tremble and eliciting a high-pitched whimper from Loki. He lowers himself onto his knees, face ready at Loki’s waist. He opens his mouth for Loki, closing his eyes and inhaling -

_There’s no scent._

Thor’s eyes snap open. The Loki in front of him disappears as he hears the slight hissing of the hydraulics locking the door behind him. His brother stands on the other side.

“Are you ever not going to fall for that?”

Thor feels regret and anger, shame and pain all at once. He summons Mjolnir to his and swings at the glass, cracking his image of Loki’s estranged smile. He can feel tears forming in his eyes as he watches his brother walk slowly to the control panel.

Loki huffs. “The humans think us immortal.” He pauses. “Shall we test that?” He turns to face his brother. _One last time._

“Move away please.”

Loki looks at the mortal who has interrupted him, the one with no powers or spot on the team, even though he wields a rather large weapon. He backs away from the controls to look him over curiously.

He gestures to it. “You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don’t know what it does. Do you wanna find out?” He pulls the trigger on it, and the whirring of the warm-up begins. 

Loki’s face darkens. _How dare a mortal threaten me?_ He vanishes, only to reappear behind Coulson, sceptre lodged through the man’s chest.

“No!” Thor shouts, banging on the glass with his eyes wide in horror as the crimson spreads around the wound.

As Coulson drops the ground, Loki steps over the dying man’s legs, and resumes his plan to rid himself of his brother. He flips the protection cover up and pausing for just the slightest moment, brings the back of his hand down. He barely slams the button, just bumping it with a brush of his knuckles, but the cage plummets out of the ship regardless. There’s a moment where Loki regrets what he’s done, if it were to truly kill his brother, as he stares at the empty space where the glass cell had stood. He wondered if Thor would survive.

 _“The humans think us immortal.”_ Instead of smiling at his triumph of defeating his golden brother, Loki found himself staring, eyes glossed over and mouth slightly agape. _This could be the only time I find myself praying the humans are correct,_ he finds himself thinking. Then he shakes himself out of the thought, and turns to leave.

“You’re going to lose,” Coulson says, slurring his words.

“Am I?” Loki asks bitterly.

“It’s in your nature.”

 _How confident you sound even as you face Death,_ Loki thinks in irritation. “Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?”

“You lack conviction.”

Loki snarls at hearing those words once again directed to him. “I don’t think I –“

As he is hurled through the wall by a blast frighteningly similar to that of the Destroyer’s, he lets himself go limp, tired of feigning his conviction after all. Barton will in time come for him, and he’ll rest at last.


	12. The Sixty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want a diagram?
> 
> 69 
> 
> turn sideways, ta-da, I'm such an artist. Enjoy! here's to you, nicoloki ;) <3

Losing Barton wasn’t part of the plan – he’s sure that the sneaky Widow has sunk her fangs into him, and he regrets losing the archer. Now he has to modify his plans, and hope the Avengers will stay out of his way, laying broken and scattered as he has left them. 

His agents flew him across the city, paying him no mind just as he had ordered, and Loki’s mind began to dizzy with thoughts of his brother, his _job_.

His job has no room for love or peace, he was under orders, and should he ever break his word…

There wasn’t such a thing. There could be no scenario, and Loki hardened his resolve once again. He’d spent so many tiring hours wondering what went through Thor’s mind, how his brother could continuously fall for his tricks over and over again. 

_Because he wants to,_ his brain supplied him. He growled to himself, cursing his mind.

He couldn’t shake the memory of Thor so desperate to keep him close, so adamant about Loki giving up his plans to… To what? To stay with his little mortal friends? To protect Earth like some forsaken hero, only to be called together as a band of misfits should trouble arise? They were _gods._ Protecting the weaklings of this planet held nothing for them, it was beneath them, and they would all perish one day, leaving his brother to drop to his knees eventually.

And there it came again, the twitch of his cock at his own twisted thoughts.

His brother so eager to please, on his knees, on his back, however Loki had wanted him. He supposed that he had Thor wrapped around his finger the entire time, if he truly thought about it. And he did. Truly think about, that is.

~

_”Please, brother? For me?” Loki asked, giving Thor the most innocent and pleading look he could muster. As usual, and as with everything, Thor fell for it, and caved into his little brother._

_“Is this really what you want?” Thor asked uneasily._

_“Oh, yes. More than anything,” Loki replied convincingly._

_“You know I could never truly deny you anything,” Thor admitted at last, stroking Loki’s raven locks that rested beneath his chin._

_“And that is why you are my utmost favourite,” Loki assured, stroking Thor’s cheek gently, fingers grazing across the stubble that Thor had begun to grow. They had been experimenting as all young adults would, learning more about each other’s bodies than anyone ever could. Every contour of Thor’s body had been etched in Loki’s mind, every noise that escaped Loki’s lips in Thor’s, but there was something Loki still wanted to do._

_They were lazily spread across Loki’s bed, the dark curtains veiling them from the bright afternoon sun. With Loki nestled into the crook of Thor’s shoulder, he began to trace Thor’s collar bone lightly, something he knew Thor secretly craved. Needless to say, he gave an amused smile when he saw Thor’s cock twitch underneath the thin black sheets. He trailed his fingertips along the golden flesh, taking pride in the goose bumps that formed as a result._

_“You need not tease me, I already agreed,” Thor grumbled, flipping over to cover Loki with his broad body, planting his lips on Loki’s. There came a wanton moan from Loki’s mouth that Thor was eager to swallow, revelling in the vibrations that reverberated in his own lips._

_“Would it satisfy you to be the one on top?” Loki asked. “You would, of course, be in total control.” Loki could see the gears working in Thor’s mind, knowing his brother would just love to have complete power._

_Thor thought about it for a moment before deciding. “No, I think it is best if you took the lead.” He smiled when Loki’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, and flipped them both over easily so that Loki straddled his hips. He gazed up Loki’s beautiful form, the usual neat hair tumbling forward to frame the flawless porcelain face, making the green of those deep eyes scream._

_“I trust you,” Thor said in an assuring manner, just as he had done on the Bifrost, nudging at Loki’s hips for him to turn around._

_As enthusiastic as Loki had been to try this, he had figured Thor would be doing this part, and that he would act as he always has, to be the bearer of any pain and discomfort, and allow them both to enjoy themselves. Thor always boasted about being stronger, about being a warrior, but it was always Loki who held immense strength, in enduring more pain than Thor ever could. It was an odd sort of specialty of Loki’s really, now that he thought about it._

_Thor watched as the long, lithe limbs began to unfurl and stretch as Loki swung his legs over Thor’s body to turn himself around, shuffling upward so that his face met Thor’s hardening manhood, and vice versa. He felt Thor’s hands knead the soft flesh of his buttocks, thumbs grazing his puckered entrance every now and then. He shivered as Thor continued his foreplay, his breaths coming out hot and tongue flicking forward against Thor’s cock._

_Thor took the time to admire his brother, the vast sea of creamy smooth skin and perfect amount of muscle. Loki’s thighs were lean and sinewy, quivering with every stroke across the perineum, breath across his scrotum, lick against the hole. Thor enjoyed nothing more than having his brother come undone in his hands, and by his hands. He grabbed Loki’s hips and brought upward just the slightest to align his mouth with Loki’s erection._

_The moment Thor’s lips encased his hardened cock, Loki let out a high cry. He panted as Thor began to work his way up Loki’s cock and Loki quickly began to bob his head up and down as well. He looped his arms around Thor’s thighs to fondle the inner side, lightly fluttering against every inch of Thor he could reach. He let his saliva pool and dribble lightly down Thor’s cock to help his mouth slide down gracefully. Soon enough, he had taken Thor’s cock in his mouth down to the base, his nose being tickled by Thor’s unruly mess of hair. In response, Thor groaned with Loki still in his mouth, and the sensation caused Loki to jerk his hips involuntarily. He heard a choke and a gag as Thor lifted his hips, and quickly lifted himself to get off, but Thor held him still, breathing harshly._

_Loki swivelled his head to face him. “Thor, I –”_

_“It’s alright,” Thor assured, affectionately stroking Loki’s thighs like he knew his brother liked._

_“I didn’t mean to –”_

_He was cut off as Thor took the tip of his head back in his mouth._

_“Ah!” he cried out, gripping the bed sheets, turning his head again to hide his flushed face, shining slightly from the sweat that lined his brow. “Thor!”_

_Thor gave an impatient cant of his hips, and Loki understood. He held the base of Thor’s cock, sliding his reddened lips down it once more, tongue swirling against the hard shaft when Thor started to meet his movements. Loki would have smiled had his lips not been so tightly wrapped around his brother’s cock._

_His body soon moved on its own accord as he felt his hips moving to sink his throbbing erection deeper into the warm, wet haven of Thor’s mouth. This time, Thor managed to take the majority without choking, wrapping his fingers around the base to make up for what he couldn’t fit, the other hand cupping Loki’s balls to prevent them from slapping against his face. He gently caressed them, and moved his middle finger to trace the puckered entrance that all but glared to him, popping his finger in and out, and the groan that Loki gave was answer to how he felt about that._

_Loki made a whine-like noise, his movements becoming less rhythmic and sucking becoming more vice-like. It had Thor bucking his hips wildly, knowing Loki could take it. He hit the back of Loki’s throat just as Loki felt Thor plunge his finger inside to nudge at the prostate. Loki shuddered, clamping down on Thor’s finger, body tightening, and semen shooting down Thor’s throat. His muffled cry sent shocks through Thor’s body even as he convulsed through his orgasm, letting Loki suck every last drop from him. He gently licked right across the over-sensitive slit to send Thor’s nerves into overdrive, taking pleasure in the feeling Thor’s fingertips dig into his skin to prevent him from thrashing about._

_He allowed his tired body to be manhandled by Thor, who insisted on enveloping every inch of Loki he could, curling in on the smaller god and nuzzling into him._

_“Was that so bad?” Loki asked teasingly._

_“S’Perfect,” Thor said, kissing Loki again, tasting both of them. He rather liked the taste of them together._

_“Hm, your kisses are always the sweetest,” Loki said once more, evidently thinking the same thing, causing Thor to smile against his temple._

~

“Sir, Stark Towers is right up ahead.”

“Perfect,” Loki said without much feeling as he braced himself for the war.


	13. Niagara Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some minor changes, here is the basic idea: http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/positions/niagara-falls-sex-position
> 
> enjoy!  
> note that I am apologizing for the prolonged update with a bit of a longer chapter <3

“I don’t know much more than that,” Clint said, exhausted.

From the moment he woke up to Natasha’s stern face, he could sense that he was back, fully in his right mind. She quickly filled them in just as Tony had figured out where to go.

In a rapid change of pace, Clint soon found himself flying one of the aircrafts that they technically hijacked, explaining his time with their target. Natasha sat beside him, slight worry in her eyes as she had never known him to be confused or only knowing partial truth. They were spies, assassins; they had to learn everything this could. 

“So, he didn’t mention why he did this at all?” Steve asked curiously. He was a soldier, wars were fought for a _reason_. Lives were put on the line for a purpose. He couldn’t accept that Loki was doing all this for naught. 

“It’s… weird. Look, I can’t explain it properly, but his control was through his mind, he would think something, like an order, and I would just follow it.”

“And did he ever think of anything else?” Tony probed.

“I’m telling you, it was really difficult to follow. That guy’s mind is not a fun place to be…” He shuddered as if remembering something horrific.

“You’ve gotta have something more than that,” Tony pushed irratibly.

“We’re lucky to have him in one piece and we should be happy that he can remember as much as he did,” Natasha defended. 

Clint gave her an appreciative smile before addressing Stark again. “There was a lot of time spent thinking about Thor. I can’t remember most of it, but I don’t think it was very pretty.”

“Just sibling rivalry?” Tony wondered bewilderedly. “That’s one hell of a reason.”

_Yeah,_ Clint thinks, knowing he hasn’t told the entire truth. _Just rivalry_. In truth, he had remembered a lot more, though he’s sure he wasn’t supposed to see it. He remembered flashes that flared and faded away like fireworks. The brothers swapping candies in a dark room, some sort of rainbow bridge that Thor was hanging off of, broken fragments of promises and words they must have spat each other. They burned in his mind, and it became a terrible feeling. Every time he saw a distant look in Loki’s eyes, he knew there was a terrible ache coming – and sometimes, he felt it in his own heart. 

 

\--

 

_“Thor!” Loki cried all too late, his arm cracking behind his back under Thor’s tremendous weight. Thor immediately jumped off, eyes wide with worry as he saw the bone protrude from his younger brother’s arm, the blood making his stomach churn._

_“I’m so sorry!” he wailed, trying to help his brother up._

_Loki had little choice than to give Thor his unbroken arm, letting himself be hauled up from the muddied training grounds. His brother apologized profusely, but Loki kept his eyes screwed shut, willing his wound to heal faster, and letting himself be steered through Asgard._

 

\--

 

The golden halls were a blur to Clint, but he figured Loki didn’t care much for them. They were all just a long lost memory to him, a reminder of what he left behind.

 

\--

 

_“Please, say something, Loki!” Thor begged, fearful that his brother would not forgive him._

_Loki sighed. “I will be fine, Thor. Please, I just need to get to my chambers.”_

_“No! You must go to the Healing Room!”_

_“My chambers, Thor,” he commanded through gritted teeth._

 

\--

 

It was the first time Clint had ever seen fear in Loki’s startling green eyes. They made him look so innocent, so endearing, in fact. Loki was human like this, susceptible to pain and fear.

 

\--

 

_“Help me into the bath.” Loki needn’t ask as Thor was eager to do anything for Loki. He helped wrestle Loki’s clothes off, being extremely cautious of his brother’s arm, and watching Loki’s face for any signs of pain._

_The moment his brother’s clothing had been stripped away, Thor cringed with guilt. Perhaps he should not have been so rough, perhaps he should have paid closer attention to his strength – that was half the point of sparring, to know when to stop, just as pressing a blade’s tip to an opponent’s throat, one was supposed to stop before breaking bones._

_“I’m filthy,” Loki muttered, flicking specks of mud off himself with his good arm. He then ran his fingers through his hair, frowning at the tangles._

_“Come, let me help you bathe,” Thor offered gently, filling the large tub with warm water and oils. The scent automatically helped Loki relax. Once Loki stepped in, Thor helped lower him to sit, leaning against the wall. He let his tense muscles roll and unwind, tilting his head back to soak his muddy hair as he closed his eyes peacefully. His other hand traced the site of the wound, presumably to will his bones back together, his flesh to knit itself shut, but to Thor’s dismay, nothing seemed to happen._

_“Could you help me with these tangles, brother? I’m afraid I can’t reach them,” Loki asked, opening his eyes to reveal a soft pleading within them._

_Never one to reject his brother’s need for assistance, Thor quickly nodded, reaching for the bar of soap and lathering it with the water. He ran his hands through the top of Loki’s head, fingers slipping in the damp inky locks. Realizing that his arm was awkwardly angled, he stood up._

_“What’s wrong?” Loki asked._

_“Nothing,” Thor responded, taking off his own clothes. “But I feel as though I wold have a better solution.”_

_Loki watched as Thor stripped himself to reveal his bulking muscles, and understood the idea enough. He scooted further, inviting Thor into the tub behind him. He noticed the water rise as Thor eased himself in, the smell of earth clinging to him._

_He lathered his chest with one hand before handing the soap to Thor, and scrubbed with the flat side of his nails to feel truly clean. Once Thor had finished washing himself and leaving a generous amount of oils and soaps in his hair, he turned his attention back to Loki. He scrubbed at Loki’s back with the rag on the bar, and took the lavender oil between his fingers. He spoke quietly with Loki to distract him from the mending bones, and Loki responded in kind, though his eyes kept flickering over his wound. Then, he rubbed at Loki’s shoulders, massaging him with the circular patterns of his thumbs._

_Loki let out a noise of relief, a soft sort of sigh that Thor smiled at. His brother was absolutely beautiful, the steam of the bath bringing a flush to his normally pale cheeks, his moonlight skin glistening with a thin layer of water._

_“Does it still hurt?” Thor asked tenderly._

_Loki gave a small nod, beads of water dripping from the ends of his unruly hair._

_“I’m so sorry,” Thor said once again, pulling Loki closer to his chest in an embrace, settling the younger sibling in his lap and trying to ignore his hardening prick between their slick bodies. Loki had already felt it, of course, squirming slightly against it and continuing to look at Thor at over his shoulder._

_“I’ll always forgive you,” Loki stated simply._

_“You will?”_

_Loki nodded again. “You’re my brother, Thor. I love you more dearly than anything else, no matter what happens.”_

_They were the most precious words that Thor could have ever hoped for Loki to say, and he kissed the sensitive spot between Loki’s shoulder blades. “I love you too, brother. I promise I’ll be more careful.”_

_Loki hummed contently, nuzzling back against Thor and using one of his feet to unplug the tub. The brothers fell into a well-worn pattern. Thor’s hands skimmed over Loki’s thighs, and the slight tickle would make Loki shudder ever so slightly to bring a small pleasurable amount of friction to his trapped cock. Loki began to tuck his legs underneath, straddling Thor’s outstretched legs. It gave him just the right amount of leverage to slide up and down, his back still against Thor’s rapidly heaving chest._

_“Loki….”_

_“It’s okay,” Loki breathed, angling himself just perfectly. He needed Thor’s strong hands and arms to be steady for him as he let himself down slowly, his one hand gripping Thor’s tightly as he felt himself being filled. The water made the entrance smooth, and Loki tipped his head back to lean against Thor._

_Thor let Loki go at a slower pace than normal, caressing the slick skin and planting more kisses along his back, and every bump he could reach of Loki’s spine._

_Loki’s mouth went slack as he panted wantonly. As Thor gazed up to stare at the beauty of his brother, his eyes landed on the small nozzle, instantly getting an idea worthy of his mischievous brother._

_He kept one arm wrapped around Loki’s torso, the other grabbing the long hose. Loki watched curiously, stopping his actions to seat himself upon Thor as his brother turned it on to the lowest setting. Nipping at Loki’s shoulder, he brought the hose to face them – specifically, where his cock was speared inside his brother. He heard Loki gasp just as Loki felt Thor’s groan within his chest, and quickly picked up a more rapid pace. Thor’s other hand came around to grasp Loki’s abandoned cock._

_The overwhelming sensation of Thor’s ministrations quickly brought Loki to the edge of release._

_As Loki was brought closer and closer, his muscles started to clench down around Thor, the loud sounds of their squelching and moaning ringing true against the walls. The nozzle’s steady stream around Loki’s sensitive hole proved to be too much as Loki let out a wail as he came, hot and trembling in Thor’s hand, his release leaking down the side and into the grooves of Thor’s curled fingers._

_Even as Loki was reduced to a panting mess, Thor did not let up. He knew that Loki’s oversensitive body would only be more responsive, and set the setting just a little higher on the nozzle._

_“Ah! Thor!” Loki almost whined. His body was being ravaged by his drawn-out orgasm, the change in pressure against his stretched entrance causing him to press back against Thor. Their bodies slid against one another easily, and Thor cried when he came, biting into the flesh at the back of his brother’s neck. He lost control of the hose then, his arms coming to clamp down on Loki’s thighs instead, yearning to feel his feel his brother in his hands._

 

\--

 

Clint had wanted to rip his own brain out, not just because he had never wanted to see them naked and partaking in incestual sex, but because he never wanted to know that they were so close. Intimacy on this level was almost too much to bear, the raw and unrefined love that they held for each other, shattered.

 

\--  
 __

_“Never doubt that I love you,” Loki now said, grown into a man instead of the boy who had broken his arm._

_“Thank you,” Thor responded, his voice deeper and face now covered with the hairs of a man._

_A blurring of colours, the golden wall now inches from Loki's face, a burning through his body, a hitch in his throat, a tilt of his head and - Thor._

_“Be quiet,” Thor commanded gently as he pushed himself into the tight, welcoming heat of Loki’s body. His hands yanked down on Loki’s helmet, as he hushed his brother to be silent.  
_

\--

 

This, Clint recognized as Thor’s coronation. It was a tale that everyone knew by know, how Loki sabotaged the whole thing. But right then, in that moment, couldn’t they see? That they were harming each other in their vicious cycle of love? 

 

\--  
 __

_“I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness,” Loki snarled, keeping his gaze to the ground. “I remember you tossing me into an abyss – I who was, and should be, king!”_

_The venom was clearly present in Loki’s words, just as the rage and hatred had enveloped his heart – and therefore reached out to Clint’s as well.  
_

\--

 

These were the fragments that Loki let slip without ever meaning to.

These were the pieces of Loki’s mind that Clint wasn’t supposed to see, wasn’t supposed to _feel_. There was never an answer for what went so wrong, no explanation for Loki’s altered feelings. For a long time after he had woken up, he was convinced that he hated Loki, he hated Loki with as much passion as Loki hated Thor, or perhaps he hated that his feelings and thoughts were no longer his own, and he felt violated when Loki invaded his mind.

Clint was very, very careful not to physically try and shake the memory from his head or let his expression flip, because no matter what he did, he knew what he hated, and he knew that he could never, ever shake the feeling.

The feeling of sympathy for his sworn enemy.


	14. Doggie Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all heard of this right? Yeah? Yeaaaaaaah. Here you are.

Loki looked too the clear blue skies, a habit he had formed when he found himself looking for a sign from his brother. Not a single storm cloud had been seen since he had left Thor falling through the air, and he began to wonder if perhaps he had… _No_.

The Iron Man suit flew through the air, stopping to land gracefully on the landing pad he had built into the tower. To Loki’s surprise, his machines had taken off the – and Loki grudgingly admitted this – impressive armour. He held Tony Stark’s stare as the man sauntered into his home. Curiously, he headed inside to taunt the man beneath the suit.

“Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity,” Loki said in a silky voice.

“Uh, actually, I’m planning to threaten you.”

Loki scoffed. “You should have left your armour on for that.

“Nyeah,” Tony said nonchalantly. “It’s seen a bit of mileage and you’ve got the glowstick of destiny,” he gestured to the sceptre. “Would you like a drink?”

Loki was starting to get irritated with the man. “Stalling me won’t change a thing.”

“No, no, no, threatening,” Tony corrected him. “No drink? You sure? I’m having one.” With that, he pretended to turn around and examine hi alcohol while Loki rolled his eyes and tried to calm his breathing down. He had to focus. He had a plan – a goal, and he had an army coming. Still, he felt Tony’s curious eyes boring a hole in the back of his neck, and it inexplicably put him on edge, making him nervous. 

“The Chitarui are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?”

Tony gave him a smug grin before he poured himself a glass of amber liquid. “The Avengers.” When Loki furrowed his brow at him, he gave a dramatic roll of his eyes and swish of his arm, bottle still in hand. “That’s what we call ourselves, sort of like a team - Earth’s mightiest heroes type of thing.”

It was Loki’s turn to be smug now. “Yes, I’ve met them.”

“Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one.”

Loki tried to concentrate on the task at hand but his mind kept floating towards his brother. _Why wouldn’t the cursed Man of Iron tell him if Thor had been injured?_

“ But let’s do a headcount here.”

 _Yes, give me the headcount already!_ Loki mentally screamed.

“Your brother, the demi-god…”

It no longer mattered what Tony had to say anymore. A wave of unwelcomed relief swept through him, yet it angered him more than anything. Thor. Always foiling his plans. He let out a grunt of frustration, fingers clenching around his sceptre; he never even noticed that Tony had put a set of bracelets on. Unwilling, he thought about just how far they had come. When did it even start? It had been so long.

~  
 _”Are you ready, Loki?”_

 _“As ready as I’ll ever be, I should think,” he responded, squirming slightly underneath his brother. The blanketing warmth was almost overwhelming, and even as he lay naked beneath Thor, legs splayed open, he felt his body start sweat, his cheeks flushing._  
~

“… and _you_ , big fella, you’ve managed to piss off every single one of them.”

“That was the plan,” he said rather cheekily, trying to clear his mind. 

“Not a great plan. When they come, and they _will_ come, they’ll come for you.”

 _Thor’s always come for me,_ Loki thought. Even though it had intended to bring him bittersweet agony, the thought soon turned back to their first night together.

~  
 _“Loki, I – I’m going to –”_

 _“It’s alright, Thor,” Loki panted, pain laced in his voice. “Let go. Come for me.”_  
~

“I have an army,” he snapped. 

“We have a Hulk.”

“I thought the beast had wandered off…” he started to say before Tony abruptly cut him off. 

“You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top!”

~  
 _”Did it hurt, brother?”_

_“I’m fine,” Loki said, evading the question completely._

_“Perhaps next time… you should be on top? That way we could go as slowly as you like,” he suggested, tenderly wiping the tears from Loki’s eyes._  
~

“…Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it!”

He’d had enough. The tightening in his pants was getting uncomfortable and he needed to get away from this infuriating man who had no idea what his words were doing unintentionally. 

“How will your friends have time for me, when they'll be too busy fighting you?” he snarled, aiming for Tony’s heart with the tip of the spear. It landed with a clink, but there was no change. Loki narrowed his eyes.

“This usually works... “ he said absentmindedly, wondering if, perhaps it wasn’t working because of Tony’s metal chest piece or because his mind was so far gone in his memories that the concentration simply wasn’t there to bend another subject’s mind to his will.

“Well, performance issues, you know?”

~  
 _”Do you wish to stop?” Thor asked, sliding his mouth of Loki’s soft member, masking his disappointment. He tried not to take it personally._

_“I – I’m sorry Thor, I don’t know…” Loki said, embarrassed._

_“Hush, brother. I think your body has experienced too much for today is all,” Thor said, rubbing his aching jaw. He sidled up next to Loki, taking the smaller sibling in his arms. “Besides, we have all the time in the world.”  
~_

_THE NERVE OF THE METAL MAN !_ Loki had quite enough. He grabbed Tony’s neck and threw him at arm’s length away, watching in satisfaction as the man got up slowly, slightly groaning in pain. The noise went straight to Loki’s groin, and he hated Tony for it. He hated the state he was in right now. 

“JARVIS, any time now,” Tony said in a strangled voice. Loki walked over to him, picked him up by the throat again and felt the rapid heart rate in his neck. 

“You will all fall before me,” Loki growled before throwing Tony head-first into the glass panel of his tower, sending him hurtling down to the pavement below. 

Not a moment later did a mass of red and gold fly past him, bumping him along the way. He cursed the humans, this planet, the man that had made him lose focus, and Thor. Oh, he cursed Thor tenfold the rest. 

He had half a mind to abandon his plan and just strike Thor where it hurt the most before the Man of Iron reappeared, a new suit on and aimed at him. He raised his sceptre, but not quite in time. 

“And there's one other person you pissed off! His name is Phil,” the blast hit him square in the chest, and he grunted as he was forced back, head pounding with ache. Still, no matter now. The Chitauri were here at last, and he let his limbs grow heavy as he rested for just a while. 

\--

_”Are you ready, Loki?”_

__

_“As ready as I’ll ever be, I should think.”_

__

__

_He turned over to prop himself up on his hands and knees. Thor’s finger felt much wider than they looked, the agonizing burn flaring between his buttocks. He inhaled and counted to three before letting it out, reminding himself to relax. They continuously added oil, and it helped, but Loki was still young, he was still small, and his body reacted strongly to ever intrusion of Thor’s fingers. It burned, but he did not cry out. He turned to face forward, the blank stare of the headboard looking back. He evened his breathing once more and Thor turned his fingers slightly. Loki’s toes curled and his eyes were scrunched so tightly his head started pounding. He refused to cry._

__

__

__

_“Okay,” Thor said, signalling what was to come. The moment the swell of Thor’s cock was through, Loki opened his mouth in a soundless scream, and he dropped his forehead to his arms. He would not cry. He wouldn’t._

__

_With Thor all the way in, he felt his stomach tighten, his whole body stretching to accommodate Thor’s girth, and as Thor waited, Loki began to feel his body relax._

__

_He nodded, not trusting his voice, and all the relaxing his body had done instantly disappeared. The burn was tormenting, even with the slick oil helping them, but he could feel Thor’s hips begin to stutter. He only had to hold on for just a few moments longer. He could do it. He bit his lip and clutched the bed sheets beneath him. His chest burned slightly with the friction of their coupling as his arms had given out long ago._

__

_“Loki, I – I’m going to –”_

__

_“It’s alright, Thor,” Loki panted, pain laced in his voice. “Let go. Come for me.”_

__

_Thor did just that, groaning as his hips jerked out of his control, spilling warmth inside Loki’s hole and down his thighs. The thick white mess slid down Loki’s legs to pool on the dark sheets before Loki trembled and fell into it. Thor bent over to kiss Loki softly, licking the small spot of blood that Loki had drawn from biting too hard._

__

_”Did it hurt, brother?” he asked in concern._

__

_“I’m fine,” Loki said, evading the question completely. Thor frowned at this – he had wanted Loki to enjoy the experience as well._

__

_“Perhaps next time… you should be on top? That way we could go as slowly as you like,” he suggested, tenderly wiping the tears from Loki’s eyes and feeling his heart crumble at the sight._

__

_Loki gave a small nod. “Yeah, alright. Next time.”_

__

_“You still have not found your pleasure,” Thor stated rather sadly. He felt greedy, and selfish all of a sudden, and he mentally berated himself for not taking care of his brother, too caught up in his own heavenly bliss. He trailed his hands along Loki’s skin and rested them between his thighs. With a smile, he shuffled downward to take Loki in his mouth, suckling the soft, smooth flesh._

__

_Loki whimpered slightly at moments but otherwise let out long breaths or inhaled sharply. He seemed as though he was enjoying himself, but the evidence was right in front of him._

__

_”Do you wish to stop?” Thor asked, sliding his mouth of Loki’s soft member, masking his disappointment. He tried not to take it personally._

__

_“I – I’m sorry Thor, I don’t know…” Loki said, embarrassed._

__

_“Hush, brother. I think your body has experienced too much for today is all,” Thor said, rubbing his aching jaw. He sidled up next to Loki, taking the smaller sibling in his arms. “Besides, we have all the time in the world.”_

\--

A loud rumbling outside awoke Loki, and his stomach churned once more. 

_This will be our final battle, brother_ , Loki thought, strolling outside to greet his former lover. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doesn't the stealing-candies-from-the-kitchens chapter make so much more sense now ~


	15. V is for Vixen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's a slight variation of this:
> 
> http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/positions/v-for-vixen-sex-position
> 
> You'll have to use your imagination just a teensy bit for this one guys. We're ending the Avengers soon, just one or two more chapters to go before I start making up some crazy stuff from my head!

The sky was hardly grey as Loki stared up ahead and grew impatient. The only storm that came was the horde of Chitauri warriors flying through the portal. Not a moment later did he hear the loud crash of his brother’s feet land on the floor beneath his perch. 

“Loki, turn off the Tesseract or I’ll destroy it!” 

“You can’t!” He could’ve laughed at Thor’s stupidity were it not such a dire moment. How often had Thor threatened to _destroy_ something as a solution. “There is no stopping it, there is only the _war_!”

“So be it,” Thor said coldly. In all fairness, he should’ve accepted that this was how it was supposed to be, that the further he pushed, the harder he brought his foot down, eventually Thor would break. He should’ve prepared for the day that Thor would no longer appeal to their past together, to their former love. He should’ve – but he didn’t. _So, Thor has accepted this, then? So be it, indeed._

He launched himself from his vantage point, sceptre drawn and pointed at its target – Thor’s heart.

\--  
 _“Stark, we're heading north east,”_

_“What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing that park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you.”_

\--

Their scuffle was filled with outraged roars and pent-up fury, the burning through their bodies at the idea of finally putting this to an end was boiling, yet the sadness still lingered. What if? _What if_ they did indeed manage to kill the other? Their feet danced furiously across the tiled floor, the length of Loki’s sceptre giving him the advantage of advancing. Thor’s aim had started off true – to hinder Loki, to maim him, but Loki’s agility was on his side, the Tesseract’s power flowing through him as it did through his sceptre. 

With the blade raised and cutting into Thor’s jaw, Loki’s eyes widened at the sight – his brother, trapped, backed against the bar that Tony had just so recently been at. 

“What are you waiting for, then?” Thor goaded, limbs tangled in Loki’s from their exhausting fight. Loki always knew he could do this – to win, to beat Thor at his game, without Mjolnir at Thor’s steep advantage. As she lay a few feet away from them, he knew Thor would be unable to wield her now, deemed unworthy as he wholeheartedly believed in killing his brother. 

“Why, I’ve waited so long for this, surely you didn’t think I would let the moment go by so quickly now?”

“You have become harsh, Loki –”

“And _why_ , do you think that is, hm? You think my slights to be imagined? Then think of _this_ ,” he hissed, throwing this sceptre away to clamp down on Thor’s throat with his bare hand. His fingers came alive with the rapid beating of Thor’s heart and oh, how enjoyed feeling the rush of it beneath his skin, to know that Thor was _afraid_.

“Imagine then, that your dearly beloved brother would tear your layers off –” he continued, roughly ripping the thick fabric of Thor’s pants down. “And leave you naked so. Imagine that he would claim to _love you_ ,” he spat venomously while his fingers finally curled harshly around Thor’s flaccid member. “Yet in all actuality, he wanted you to _suffer_.”

He tugged, and Thor hissed through gritted teeth. Loki’s eyes were wide and startling blue as they burned into Thor’s. “Can you still claim we are brothers now? Can you still claim to love me?” he asked in a taunting manner as undid his own pants with one hand, the other tightening just enough to squeeze Thor’s pulsing neck. The unfamiliarity of Loki’s feral eyes rendered Thor speechless for just a moment, but it was all that Loki needed. 

With a deep breath, he forced his brother onto a barstool, lifting Thor’s legs up in the hook of his elbow. He ignored Thor’s manhood, slowly rising to their rough touch, and instead sneered. "It’s about time you learned who’s in control, Thor,” he said distastefully, surging forward with his own throbbing erection.

Oh, how he had wanted this. To assert his dominance over Thor, to spread his muscular brother as far as he could without breaking him – or perhaps further, to _break_ Thor, to make Thor feel just as he once did. 

“L-Loki,” Thor tried to say with difficulty.

“No,” Loki cut him off, hitching Thor’s legs up to his shoulders from his elbows. Thor’s face held a slight grimace, unused to the carnal position that Loki had forced him into. He wouldn’t let Thor go, he wouldn’t give Thor the luxury of comfort. Why should he, when he was never given the same consideration?

“How does it feel, _brother_?” he snarled, his breath knocked out by Thor’s blow to his chest, trying to push him off. 

“How does it feel to be _powerless_?” He locked his hands around both of Thor’s wrists, crossing his arms to also hold his legs in place. Thor, for all his bulging muscle, could not fend Loki off, not like this, not with Loki’s vice-like hold and vantage point. 

“To feel loathed by your own so-called family?” He entered Thor abruptly, relishing in Thor’s pained cry having been breached so roughly, and without any preparation. 

It had been so long since Loki had taken Thor, his skin was practically crawled with excitement and anticipation while Thor’s muscles involuntarily clenched, as if trying to push the intrusion out and away. All it did was provide Loki with even more pleasure.

“To be taken like a _whore_ by your brother?” Loki finally growled, his words lashing out like whips. “To know you’re nothing more than an object for release. 

“I have never –“

“Liar! You’re a liar!” Loki accused, before Thor could finish. “You did this to me, Thor, you – did – this – to – me!” He emphasized each word with thrusts so powerful the bar created a large line across Thor’s back, and his brother’s noises of agony filled his ears.

“I hate you,” Loki spat. “For ever promising our lives would remain intact once you were granted the crown, for ever making me feel as though I was the centre of your attention rather than your shadow, for making me ever believe that I could forgive you, or love you.”

His last words wrenched his orgasm from him painfully, as though it were a barbed wire embedded in his heart. “ _I hate you_.”

His hold on Thor’s wrists tightened as he came, his legs buckled slightly as he leaned into the strong, muscular frame beneath him, the frame that once held him dearly. As if only just realizing what he had done, his eyes snapped wide awake, backing away slowly. His mind was, to say the very least, conflicted. Wasn’t he supposed to be happy, exacting revenge on is brother? Why did he feel such shame, such hatred for himself, then? _I’ve done nothing but show Thor just how right he is about me_. The thought of exerting his dominance and force upon Thor just as he felt Thor had done to him – did this make it any better? _No_.

Loki hesitantly let go, hurriedly readying himself for Thor to lash out at him. Instead, the azure eyes were filled with wonder, with resentment, yes, but also a glimmer of sorrow. 

“Is this… Is this really what you’ve thought this whole time?” He didn’t have words for Loki, not after hearing the twisted defeat and sense of betrayal. Deep down, he never thought Loki harboured such dark thoughts – didn’t his brother understand that he _love_ him? That even after all this time, he _still_ fought for him, that he still wanted Loki to just return to Asgard with him? 

Disgusted, Loki flicked his wrists to redress them, quickly transporting himself outside to get away from Thor, the shame, the guilt. Once outside, the army of Chitauri was a pleasant one, one that reminded him that Thor wouldn’t have hold of him for long.

Thor followed, finding that Mjolnir responded to his call once more now that he had heard Loki’s thoughts, now that he somewhat understood how lost his brother had become. He couldn’t be killed, Thor just couldn’t allow it. Not after all this torment that his brother had inflicted upon himself.

“Loki!” he lunged, grabbing Loki off guard. “Look at this! Look around you!” The plea in Thor’s voice was evident. “You think this madness will end your rule?

“It’s too late! It’s too late to stop it!” _Just let this be, Thor!_

“No. We can,” Thor swallowed. “Together.”

The words brought Loki’s world crumbling down – yes, no, he wanted to, no he didn’t, the Chitauri, the Chitarui! They would kill him if he failed, but Thor – Thor finally might understand, this could be a chance – but Thanos – but _Thor_. 

The next moment, Thor’s face froze, his grip on Loki’s shoulders loosening. His eyes held only one question as Loki pushed him away. _Why? My… brother, why?_

“Sentiment!” Loki tried to hiss, though his eyes were drawn to the little dagger he had burrowed in Thor’s flesh, accidentally (purposely) missing his vital organs. 

He needed to leave. 

He left Thor to dislodge the wicked blade from his side, his lips twitching at the thing – a gift, from when they were children and Thor had first witnessed Loki throwing daggers with deadly accuracy. He flung it away, throwing the symbol of their closeness away, just as Loki had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for anyone who's ever read any of my other writing ever, we can see Loki's a little OOC but it's all for a good reason.  
> Reason being that with the script running out, you will inevitably be introduced to my own headcanons, and all of these previous chapters do in fact total up to something because this has become porn-with-plot and so, please hang in there.
> 
> The next five chapters have begun working themselves in my mind, but as we all know thorki-smut is terrible at planning and much more comfortable writing-as-she-goes. I might have to hold off a little until I figure this next part out.
> 
> But, yes, like I said. Loki acting this way is important later on.  
> xo


	16. Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The moon knew not what might was his,_  
>  The stars knew not where their stations were...
> 
>  
> 
> This is the position: <http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/positions/supernova-sex-position>
> 
> I'm having a very astrological kind of night. hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mani and Sol are legit in mythology, I'm actually not making that part up, I swear. Also I should start getting graphic in the later chapters ahuehurhurhueheu

“The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable,” he announced regrettably as he touched down in front of the rest of this team.

“Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys,” Tony’s voice comes over the intercom system.

“How do we do this?” Natasha asked.

“As a team,” Steve said confidently.

“I have unfinished business with Loki,” Thor proclaimed.

Clint huffed as he fiddled with an arrowhead. “Yeah, get in line.”

 _You do not understand,_ Thor thinks.

Steve stepped in to save them from further argument. “Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us...” His words drifted as he caught sight of Bruce on a very old, run-down motorbike that was quickly losing steam.

The next moments were a blur, as Thor thought of where Loki might be at the moment, would he have fled? Would he have stayed behind to watch? To watch me, _his brother_ die in battle? Thor barely managed to clue in as the Chitauri worm ship crumbled above them upon impact with the Hulk. He raised his arm just in time to shield him from the falling debris. As if on auto-pilot, his body moved for him, reacting to the chaos like he had been trained to, his golden mane whipping around in the storm that he summons.

 

\--

There are plenty of moments when Loki wants nothing more than to eliminate the period of time he had felt such bitterness, and times where he craved it, to fuel him towards glory, towards eliminating something else entirely – that infernal warrior running the streets below him, commanding the skies above him.

Mind running, face a practiced, solemn blank, his voice is flat. “Send the rest.”

Truly, the forces were formidable, but not enough much to Loki’s dismay. His plans – the plans he had formed perfectly to the tee – were falling apart before his very eyes. The Other sees just as well, and deep in his bones, Loki can feel that he isn’t pleased. Nonetheless, the rest pour out and Loki begins to think perhaps he can tire Earth’s little band of misfits that the Tony Stark had been so happily boasting about. 

The thoughts were barely formed when Loki caught the glimpse of something aimed straight for him; his reflexes sharp as his wit brought his hand up at the last minute. An arrow – and no ordinary arrow at that. A grin crept upon his face without his permission, a twisted little sense of pride for his former subordinate, so daring to try and take him down – 

There was a minor explosion, but unforeseen all the same. He tucked and rolled, finding himself once again back in Stark’s Tower. He groaned, picking himself off and flicking away the disgusting rubble from him. For a moment, he paused, just to look at the battle outside. It was an odd sort of match, even at most times, though the Avengers were holding their own far better than Loki – or anyone else – had given them credit for.

_Why aren’t you doing anything, coward?_

Loki grits his teeth at the name. He may be a sorcerer, an outsider, always the one to strategize and the one to take as many opponents from a distance for maximum efficiency, the one wise enough to know that not all fights are worth fighting – but if there’s one thing he _isn’t_ , it would be a coward.

 _You would fair no better,_ Loki sends back, willing his message to perhaps bite or snarl, take a finger off his deformed subordinate ally.

_You do nothing but run…_

There was a weakness to his magic, as there was a weakness to anything, and anyone. The wood burns, the water puts it out. If not for this principle the world would be out of balance, and Loki knew this well. 

There was a reason to hate Thor, as there was a reason for Thor to hate him. The moon rises as people close their eyes and wait for the sun, and once in a while an eclipse will appear, bringing darkness. If not for this brother, he would be the one to tip the scales and bring the world to its knees, and Loki knew this just as well.

\---

_“Look, Loki! The eclipse is starting!”_

_It had been their first as young adults, any memories of the past ones forgotten. It was amazing, fascinating them. They watched as their moon shifted, the burning of their sun being delicately smothered._

_“Máni moves with grace tonight,” Loki comments about their moon._

_“I wonder how Sól feels when her brother creeps upon her to block out her warmth,” Thor pondered out loud._

_“Sól shines day in and day out, she is the one that even the gods praise and sing for. Surely Máni deserves a day out of so many,” Loki says with a wrinkle in his brow._

_“Máni shines night in and night out, and he is the one that the poets write about, that the lovers wait for to kiss,” Thor had responded in a tongue as quick as Loki’s._

_“And who to see his charm other than the stray and those who hide? I merely wonder if Máni has ever been jealous.”_

_“Máni has no need, for I’m sure that Sól does not mind sharing her kingdom and subjects, and welcomes that songs and praises be for her brother as well.”_

The sun, the sister of the moon, from the south  
Her right hand cast over heaven's rim;  
No knowledge she had where her home should be… 

_They’d made love right after, right there on the rooftops of the golden palace, hidden from any peering eyes under Máni’s protection._

_They had tickled each other and laughed innocently like the children they still were on the inside. They rolled upon the roof tops, clothes being torn off in a hurry. Gasping with the cool evening breeze, goosebumps rising and nipples hardening, they nipped and tweaked, squealing out with a boisterous cry when they had gotten to a sensitive area on the other. Out of breath from their tumbling, Loki happily lay beneath Thor, eyes smiling and mouth open and inviting. Thor complied eagerly, humming his appreciation for the night adventure into their kiss, making Loki giggle. With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, he rolled them once more and Loki’s eyes widened with a renewed excitement._

_“Brother mine, do tell me this is payback for my little - ahem- fun on the Bifrost?” His tone, overly innocent, was strung with an amused tone that Thor knew too well._

_“Oh yes, Loki. Nothing like a taste of your own mischief,” Thor teased, easily grabbing Loki’s frame to prevent him from sliding off the rooftop completely. Though less intimidating than an abyss of darkness, the solid concrete and strips of pathways below did not look all too pleasing either._

_Loki took it all in stride, ever the more daring one, and letting himself happily fall backward, feeling the rush of blood to his head, legs spreading to wrap themselves around Thor. To his surprise, Thor stopped him, causing him to pull himself back up to ask what the matter was._

_There was no matter, none of dire consequence anyhow. Thor’s legs lifted over his to clamp Loki’s hips between them. Loki’s cock gave an interested twitch, hard and leaking across his abdomen as Thor got in a comfortable enough position so that his knees would not scrape. Loki had learned by now how to make it easier and more pleasurable, and in an instant Thor’s fingers were cool, wet, and dripping._

_He smiled at the trickster slowly reclining beneath him, watching as the prominent Adam’s apple bob with a thick swallow of anticipation. He guided his coated fingers behind him, treating his brother to a sensation they had only recently discovered. Knowing everything that made Loki absolutely writhe, he lapped at the skin beneath him in harmony with sharp teeth, marking the skin with red so stark against the ashen perfection. Loki was panting now, frantic in his movements of entangling his limbs around Thor’s frame._

_“Lay back,” Thor teased when he was ready, eliciting an eye roll from the younger. Still, Loki eased himself back down into the nothingness with a smile, stretching out beneath Thor in an exhibit of lean, taut muscles and calm breathing. It left Thor’s mouth dry before Loki gave a thrust beneath him, jolting Thor’s bones and mind._

_“I love you,” Thor breathed against Loki’s neck before leaning back and firmly grasping Loki’s member to guide himself upon it. His head fell back and his eyelids fluttered at the sweet, slow sting of being stretched almost unthinkably wide. If not for Loki, he would have been unsure of himself at this point, but he mirrored Loki’s movements, slowly following the lulling pace his brother set. His hips rocked on their accord as his mind was in a haze._

_Loki’s moans were quiet and unhindered in the open sky, wanting and needing and Thor could only find himself wanting to be everything that Loki cried out for. The darkness descended as the full eclipse showed, Máni and Sól in perfect alignment._

_“Thor!” Loki cried, with an arm slung across his face and his mouth slack as Thor clenched around his cock tightly._

_“Come for me, come with me,” the elder whispered in a mantra, coaxing his little brother to an orgasm that tore through the both of them like a supernova, cries and groans littering the air._

… The moon knew not what might was his,  
The stars knew not where their stations were...  


 

\--

 

Everyone had a weakness, and Thor was his. It was never about the physical strength, he thought, as he lay upon the broken floor of Stark's Tower, body aching from his encounter with the beast. No, if he ever wanted to win, to eclipse the sun forever, Thor would have to cease existing, and Loki knew this well. 

It was that thought alone that caused him to collapse atop Stark’s stairs, unwilling to get up. He almost laughed when he turned to face the six heroes, each one’s expressions written so plainly across their faces. Avoiding Thor altogether, he did what he did best.

“If it’s all the same to you…. I’ll have that drink now.” The little half-smirk from Tony was more than he had expected, but surprisingly enough, it made him feel more comfortable in a sense. His wit, his charm, was still well-received by someone who had just as much fight in him as Loki did in terms of words. For the first time, in a long time, failure seemed to be acceptable, the consequences seemed not to be so bad in comparison. He, the God of Fire and Lies and Mischief and Chaos, had never been subjected to a light punishment, after all. His mind splintered at that very moment – the burden, the jeering, the sentencing, the fear that he would never show – How? Why?  
His fate was his own, it always had been – a thought that only just occurred to him.

As they lifted them to his feet, he glanced around before his eyes landed on Thor unwillingly. Thor. _Oh, what a joy this family reunion would be._ He threw his head back – and laughed. His body shook from it, eyes glistening and burning but too many tears shy of crying. It frightened them – he could see it! Even Thor with his sky-like eyes that were now scanning him – _probably something to destroy, to make me better – to **fix** me_. The thought only spurred Loki on. 

Loki howled up until the moment they held him down and secured the metal contraption over his mouth. They couldn’t hear the eerie, maniacal hilarity that was only clear to Loki, and they didn’t want to. The silence that fell was welcomed with open arms, everyone’s muscles relaxing.

_If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevasse where I can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for that so sweet as pain._

Loki’s cheeks ached from the laughter, ached from the mouthguard, ached from trying to scream back at the voice inside his head.

He, the God of Fire and Lies and Mischief and Chaos and now Madness, was finally going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being so slow. I've written my third of five midterms so far and trying to update some of my other stories too, but I swear I'm still here. Always will be.
> 
> Before you ask yourself WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE, I must say that it's all important to the next chapters because my headcanons are going to come busting in like the Kool Aid guy through a wall.
> 
> So, hang in there. I'd love to hear your own headcanons about where this is going if that's what you're squealing about and I apologize if you won't like mine in the upcoming chapters :P  
> xo Thank you all for bearing with me!

**Author's Note:**

> BEAR WITH ME, THIS IS A LONG PROJECT. I will be posting chapters as fast as I can! <3 
> 
> drop by http://thorki-smut.tumblr.com if you'd like  
> xo


End file.
